Slave or Save?
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Kurama is a slave sent overseas with his small family. The one who buys him is a wealthy landowner who needs more slaves. As time goes by, the two grow closer together, but not without some added tension and more! AU, H&K FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Hiya! This is AJ/Wynn the Hybrid/Pretty Sammy here with my FIRST YYH Story! gasp I'm really excited too! Now, a quick note, when I skip to different times or scenes, it will be with a quote of some kind either by a character or someone in real life, just so you know! Hmm… ah… well, I hope you enjoy! _

_Please R & R when you done, whether flame or comment or suggestion, I would love it!_

_Disclaimer: Now, if I owned YYH or the Slaves and such… _would _I be here? I think not, so it's obvious that they're not mine._

Slave or Save?

Prologue

"Go! Or I'll whip yaw 'gain!" A burly man wielding a leather whip kicked a small girl in the back. She stumbled, but made no sound, just the padding of her bare feet walking briskly on the ground. There were many others, so many you lost count after you got to fifty. Slaves. That's what they were; being taken from the semi-safe homes they had and were sent across the sea. Where to you ask? Somewhere they'd rather not be is what most would say, or close to that. Supposedly known as the 'new world', the lucky ones who could eaves drop without being caught or the ones who were told by parents had heard of this name. The 'new world' was just starting to become a small nation, but was quickly gaining power in many ways and places.

"You too, boy, git!" This time the man used the whip, and slashed a young man across the back. He winced and held back pained tears, but kept moving, only now at a faster pace. He wasn't used to getting whipped; he usually did as told to avoid it. Now, though, he was too tired and keeping up was difficult. With his two chained hands, he wiped sweaty red hair out of his emerald green eyes.

The small girl, who was a little ways in front of him, snuck back to stride beside him. "Are you alright, Kurama?" Another woman came up to him from behind, "Are you alright, son?" she asked quietly, not wanting the Watchers, as 'they' called them, to hear. They weren't the sympathetic type.

The boy nodded, and in a sweet alto asked, "How about you, Mother? And Ayaka?" They both nodded as well, and Kurama sighed in relief. Ayaka reached up and pulled on his short sleeve of his shirt, "What is it?" She glanced around nervously, and then asked, "… Are… Are we going to stay together, Kurama-san? Shiori-san?" The woman, Shiori, looked away, while Kurama quickly hugged her at the risk of the whip again.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see won't we?" He gave her a small smile, and took her hand in his. "We'll have to wait and see…"

"We must stick together the best we can to survive."- Kurama

Once to the boat, the Watchers quickly started lining them up and shoving them aboard. Kurama, Ayaka, and Shiori found a small spot on the floor and sat down quietly. They knew many others on the boat, but they were either far away from their spot, or didn't look in the mood to talk. Ayaka crawled on Kurama's lap and got comfortable. Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth.

Ayaka had lost her family whilst traveling; they had died from a sickness along the way. Shiori Minamino had found her walking alone and asked if she wanted to join her and her son. Ayaka, who had been crying for some time, had only nodded and went with them ever since. Once she met Kurama, she stuck to him like glue, like a younger sister would to her big brother. Kurama only smiled and took care of her along the way. Ayaka was only a seven year old, while Kurama was at sixteen.

"… Mother, what do you think?" asked Kurama after the boat had started its voyage. Ayaka had fallen asleep. Shiori turned to her son and raised a confused eyebrow, "Think about what?" she asked. Kurama bit his lip and gnawed on it for a few seconds, "… Do you think… that we'll stay together?" Shiori blinked.

"I've thought about it… and I admit, I'm scared that we will be separated. But, Shuichi, we'll just have to hope for the best." Kurama nodded. Shuichi was his real name, Kurama a nick name among the children and others about his age. They said he was somewhat like Yoko Kurama, the one from the legends they'd say. He could always sneak around like the cunning fox of legend, get into places no one else could or would dare to try… but not lately, only when needed.

"Dreams are only what you make them out to be, so don't give them up."

The trip to the 'new world' was grueling, long, and horribly sick, literally. So many of the slaves, and even a few Watchers, had become sick on the way there. Many died, but quite a handful survived as well. It had felt like it took months… but then, it probably had. Ayaka had been carving small tallies in the side of the boat, but some of the younger boys thought it funny to mess up her counting and cut more in. All they knew was it was more than twenty, and less than at least two hundred…

"Onii-san, are we there yet?" Ayaka asked after finishing her small dinner, bread and some fresh water. Kurama turned to her and gave a small smile, "I heard some of the others talking, they said they saw land. But that was awhile ago, so we'll be there shortly." She giggled and crawled on to his lap again. So much spirit for a young, lonely child, Kurama mused. Shiori came jogging over as fast as possible in a cotton shift, "We've made it! Come on; let's get ready to head out so we can skip traffic!" She pulled Ayaka up and gave Kurama a hand as well.

"Shiori! Hold up, where are you going?"

"We're going up early, skip the hassle." A woman with short black hair shrugged, "Alright, just wonderin'." The small family climbed up the stairs and came out onto the deck. Ayaka gasped and jumped down, "'Kassan, look at the sky! It's beautiful!" She scampered over to the edge and gawked at the air. It was sunset, and the sky had just the right colors so it made a lovely pattern on the water as well, purples, pinks, oranges and yellows, it was a sight to behold.

"Amazing… It's even better then back home…" Kurama breathed, amazed at the beauty as well."

Shiori just smiled and leaned over the edge, "Welcome tour new home, dears."

_I know it's not long… but I do so hoped you liked it! _

_Just a fair warning, not _everything _about the slaves and such is true; we're just learning little tidbits here and there in Social Studies, nothing explicit. Again, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and _**please**_ R & R!_


	2. Where to now and caught in the act

_Konnichiwa! Here's chapter two! Hope ya'll liked the first one._

_Big thanks go to the reviewers! __**Kitara Jaganshi **__(Hey! We have the same last names!__Could we be related…? lol Thank you though! First reviewer, you make my world go 'round! glomps), __**Arada**__ ('Nother kudo goes out!), and __**icefox94**__(Like I said, you'll see. Kudo!)_

_Hope you like this next one!_

Slave or Save?

Chapter I- Where to now and caught in the act.

Bump, elbow, foot. "Watch where you're goin'! You stepped on me foot!"

Arm, leg, leg, elbow. "OW! That hurt!!"

Knee, arm, elbow, arm, arm. "Gods damn it! Watch OUT!"

Kurama sighed; this was most likely the worst part of the trip, once off the boat anyway. People were in such a hurry (why, no one has the faintest…) that it was like a mini war zone with hands and feet instead of guns and tanks. Ayaka was on Kurama's shoulders and Shiori kept a firm hand on his arm, so as not to lose him in the hustle.

Ayaka gripped tighter to his arms, "'Nii-san, Okassan, I'm scared now. Everybody's really pushy now…" Shiori patted her head and chuckled, "This is probably much lighter than it will be." Kurama nodded his head, "Yes, first we have to get there, then fight off the other's for a place to sleep, and finally off to the auctions(1)…"

"Aw, don't sweat it, Shu, it'll be alright… 'least I hope so," muttered a boy that had walked up beside him. Another sigh, "Same here, Mitari, same here."

"Men are not punished for their sins, but by them."- Kin Hubbard

A couple long, grueling hours later, much to the slaves relief, they had reached the small 'camps' in which they would stay.

"Alright now, listen up! This is where you're to be staying for the next few days, depending on when you're picked to go to the auctions. Until then, you're to not roam around to much and respect the Watchers; otherwise, you know the drill." There was a whip crack and the few murmurs that had still been buzzing immediately ceased. The man making announcements smirked, rolling the whip back up and handing it to a man next to him, "That's better. Now, go find where you'll be laying down for the night. We'll start calling you up by surnames, alphabetical. So shut your mouths and listen up. For those of you with no surname, you'll be the last of the bunch. Now, A's come on up!"

More shuffling now, and everyone with there last names starting with A ran over to where they were to start the travel to the slave town. 'We'll be here for awhile if they're going by surnames then…' Kurama thought(2). Once the A's had gone, the man came back up to the small platform he'd occupied earlier. "I forgot to mention, some of you will be heading out to different states here in the Americas, once it's your turn, the Watcher leading you will tell you where the destination is." The crowd mumbled amongst themselves and the man stepped down again. "Somehow, I have a feeling this is going to be farther spread than I thought…"

"Our sins are more easily remembered than our good deeds."- Democritus

Most of the people Kurama knew were in the letters before the M category, and it started to get lonely with out someone his age around. Ayaka had grown restless, and started to just sit on the ground all day, in a way you could think of it as a depression. This bothered the Minaminos', so they decided to get to the root of the problem.

"What's wrong, little one?" Shiori asked, the names had gotten down to the J's, it was actually going much faster than expected, and most of the slaves didn't have last names… Ayaka looked up, small tear tracks on her cheeks. "Ayaka, why are you crying? Tears don't look good on you." Kurama sat down next to her and lifted her on his lap. "What's wrong?" Ayaka glanced back at him, then to Shiori who had seated herself next to her son. She gulped in a large breath of air and hiccupped.

"… I don't have a last name… so we're gonna be separated. I don't want to leave all by myself." Tears came down her cheeks again, as well as another hiccup. Kurama cradled her in his arms and Shiori leaned over to join the hug. "You don't have to worry about that," Shiori whispered. Kurama nodded slowly, "Why do you think you call me your 'big brother' and mother _your_ 'mother'? It's because you're part of the family now, and don't you forget that." Ayaka turned in the embrace with wide brown eyes, seemingly stunned.

"R-really? You mean it?" Kurama and Shiori smiled and ruffled her hair, "Of course we do! Why would we lie about something like that?" Ayaka smiled so largely and brightly, it looked even more beautiful than the sunset had. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she squealed joyously, holding them in a vice grip around the necks. For a little seven year old, it felt like a viper.

"A-Ayaka… I'm glad you're happy… b-but I can't b-breathe…" Kurama gasped out. She giggled and let them go, both reaching for their necks and sucking in air like crazy. "But really, thank you so much nii-san, kassan. It means a lot to me!" They smiled again and kissed her cheeks.

"Welcome to the family Minamino, Ayaka."

"If you don't move now, I'll slit your throat, and I won't lose a bit of sleep over it."- Hiei

"Sir, I think it's about time you went… 'out' again," said a tall man, and I mean quite tall. He was roughly six and a half feet tall, somewhere in there, and had orange hair in a carrot like point. The 'Sir' to whom he was speaking was _much_ shorter and was slightly better dressed. Fancier, for lack of a better word. He looked to be an eleven year old in the highest, but really only sixteen. Indeed, quite young for a wealthy person at this time in history. … Don't ask, it'll only be more confusing. Midnight black hair that spurted up in spikes lay atop his skull, and the most piercing red eyes you could ever see, possibly the _only_ you'd ever see. To top it all off, he had a very lithe, muscular build.

The small man sighed and drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. "Yes, I know Kuwabara… Have Yusuke ready to leave, and tell Yukina I will be out for a few days, since the trip takes some time…" The taller nodded and said, "Of course, Master Hiei."

Hiei nodded and stalked off, keeping an emotionless face on while different thoughts came to mind. 'It's been that long already? They're dieing faster and faster… maybe we're over working them…?' He walked into a room and sifted through some drawers of an intricately designed dresser. 'No, it's the same as it's always been, they're just getting frailer.'

Meanwhile, with Kuwabara, we see him walking into a small room where a teenage looking young man is arguing with a young woman about the same age. "That's not the point! I don't need that if I have a job! Keiko, you're just being intolerable!" shouted the boy. The girl, Keiko, dished back, "Quit being an arse Yusuke! You need studies just as much as you need a job! What would your mother think?!"

"Like I care! She's just a dead drunk that sits around all day… d-drinking!" Kuwabara coughed, interrupting the argument, and mumbled, "Uhm… Yusuke, master Hiei needs you to come with him… for… well, you'll see."

Yusuke, the young man obviously, rubbed chocolate brown eyes and sighed. "Awright, I'm going." He whispered something to Keiko and she huffed, nodding and walking out of the room. "Trying to get you to go to school again, Urameshi?" Yusuke sighed again and ran fingers through his slicked black hair, "Yeah… she just won't quit, I tell you! I'm starting to get insomnia from having nightmares about her running after me with a wooden ruler."

Kuwabara gestured to follow him and they walked out of the room. "Where to?" Yusuke asked. "Miss Yukina's room," Kuwabara said dreamily. Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs. "You know, Hiei won't like it if he catches you hitting on his sister."

"That's _Master _Hiei, Urameshi. And don't you forget it," Kuwabara stated smugly. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "The only reason you call him that is so he doesn't kill you for being annoying." The carrot top spluttered and screeched, "_WHAT?! _I'll have you know I-" Yusuke waved a hand and interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, you hate the squirt and you know it." Kuwabara grumbled something along the lines of "stupid non-school going jerks", and knocked on a very Victorian style door. "Miss Yukina, may I come in?"

"Of course Kazuma, please do." He opened the door and bowed politely, as did Yusuke. "Hello ma'am." Yukina smiled and brushed back some of her aquamarine hair. She was sitting in front of a vanity mirror… well, brushing her hair, which caused Kazuma to sigh as if he were watching an angel bless him (but to him, that may be what he saw…).

"What can I do for you two?" she asked sweetly. Kuwabara cleared his throat and said, "Master Hiei wished for me to tell you that he will be gone for a few days." To this Yukina frowned, and bowed her head, "Oh… what would be his reasoning this time?" This caused Kuwabara to shuffle from foot to foot uneasily. "Well… I believe he said it was to pay the taxes."

"Ah, well, tell him I said to travel safely then." Kuwabara nodded and stepped out the door, taking Yusuke by the arm, whose mouth was agape in question. "Of course, Milady." He shut the door and walked down the hall, Yusuke tailing him. "Where to?" he asked again, only this time referring to someone else. "It's time to…" Pause. "… Buy more slaves." Yusuke nodded in recognition, "I see…"

"Words without actions are the assassins of idealism."- Herbert Hoover

"Hey, Hiei. The wagon ready?" Yusuke queried. Hiei glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and started to the carriage like vehicle. Yusuke took this as the answer it was and climbed in as well. Once it started to move, the taller teen asked, "How many this time?" Hiei was staring out the window, head propped up on a hand, "Hn. Same as usual." Yusuke nodded absently and started tapping his knee. "… You've been really down lately… is it… Yukina?" Hiei sighed and rubbed his temples. "Her conditions getting worse, all of the doctors I've talked to don't know what's wrong. They say it may be from hanging around the slaves like she does. I'm starting to wonder…"

"Well, I swear it's not from me," Yusuke said, trying to be humorous somehow, though it did bring a very tiny smirk to his face. "Well, I got something outta you." Hiei shook his head. "You have an odd sense of humor, Urameshi. Very odd indeed."

"Charity shall cover the multitude of sins."- The Bible

"Ahem, alright, M's, s'your turn! Git movin'!" Kurama picked up Ayaka and carried her over to the man on horse back that was to lead them to their "fates". This one was much smaller then the rest. Just a bit taller than Ayaka, and he had scraggly gray hair. He smirked malevolently and cleared his throat once they were all there. "Alright, I unfortunately have to ruin the surprise and tell where we are setting out to. The name's Brunswick, Maryland (3)."

After a bit of sitting atop his horse and glaring at them all, he turned and started down the path to the town. All of the slaves started to follow, though at a sluggish pace. Let's just say the little freaky man on the horse gave them goose bumps. Kurama narrowed his eyes to his back and Ayaka stuck her tongue out. "That little man is a-" Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth and muffled the last of her sentence. "Don't let him here you say that, it could everyone into trouble."

"I still don't like him." Ayaka climbed down from his grip and walked beside him instead, holding onto his hand. Shiori chuckled and said, "I don't think anyone does. Even the men he works with look like they'd rather him be one of us." The redhead nodded in silent agreement.

"Hurry it up back there, or I'll leave you behind or let my whip take care of you," shouted the horse-back rider. A few of the younger boys made faces at him and flipped him the bird, which caused Ayaka to giggle. Kurama and his mother smiled and rolled their eyes. "So immature…" mumbled Kurama. "Indeed."

"It is much easier to repent of sins that we have committed than to those we intend to commit."- Josh Billings

As much fun as it is to describe an at least five day walk, we're going to skip all that fun stuff. Anyway, they had reached Brunswick, and it was quite well off. A small town, filled with merchants and such walking about trying to sell their wares. The usual in a town like this one. "Lookit all of the stuff these people have!" Ayaka said in awe.

Kurama walked near a small stand and looked at some of the clothes the person had, "These are very well made..." he said to himself. Shiori grabbed his arm and started to literally drag him down the street with Ayaka helping her. "Come musuko, we have to keep moving. We're falling behind as it is."

Coming up to a large building on the outskirts of the town, the Watcher on horse-back came to a halt. This is where you're to be staying until some of the land-owner's and such come to buy you. Now get on inside." He opened a door and they began walking through silently, keeping their gazes on the ground. Of course, there always has to be a prankster, a small boy in this case, and he went up behind the horse and gave it a good kick. The horse went on it's back legs and the Watcher fell off, the boy long gone by then.

Lucky sod.

"God bloody dammit!" he cursed shrewdly, standing up and calming his steed down. "When I find the little wretch who dare knick my horse, I'll pump 'em with lead…"

"Neil, you shouldn't have done that. What if he catches you?" Ayaka asked nervously. The mousy haired boy just grinned triumphantly and strutted forward. "Aw, no need ta worry. That old fart couldn't catch me if he were as fast as lightning. You shoulda seen what I did a few nights back! That was fun!"

"Was that why he was screaming?" she asked, raising a small eyebrow. Neil just chuckled evilly, "Yeah, he sounded like a baby whinin' fer it's mum. Twas hilarious!" He laughed then, and Ayaka giggled with him. "You're so funny Neil! You could get a job for it!" He looked to her with wide, mischievous eyes, "You think so…? Yeah… I can see that… And _you_ could help me!"

"Yeah, that would be fun!" she giggled again. Kurama came up behind them slowly then and placed his hands on one of each of their shoulders, "BOO!"

"AH!" they squealed and jumped. "Onii-san, don't _do_ that! I thought it was the Watcher," Ayaka gasped out. "Heheh, that was awesome! You scared the crap outta me! You're good K'rama!" The redhead smiled and picked them up, one of them under each of his arms. "Alright you troublemakers, let's find a room and settle in for the night(4)."

Shiori was standing near a door at the end of the hall, "Took you long enough. Neil, your father is in the room with your sister already." Neil nodded and scrambled out of the redhead's arm and scampered into the room. "Hi papa, sis!" Kurama sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down. "What's wrong nii-san?" He glanced through his bangs and gave her a tiny smile, "Nothing, I'm just tired is all."

"Well, at least get in the room, it'd be better than out here."

"Alright, I'll meet you in there in a little bit." Ayaka looked unsure of this but nodded and went in with Shiori, who shot a sad frown at her son. He didn't see it though, for his head was turned down once more, and silent tears were falling down his face.

"Psychoanalysts are farther confessors who like to listen to the sins of the father as well."- Karl Kraus

"Master Hiei, we're here." Hiei roused and rubbed his eyes, "About damn time…" yawn. Yusuke snickered, "Oh, sleeping beauty awakens." Hiei glared at him, "I'll lower you down again if you don't start respecting me, Urameshi." The teen feigned innocence. "Why, I treat you with the highest respect there is Sir, why on Earth would you do that? And Miss Yukina wouldn't approve of that either."

Eye twitch. "… Shut up."

"Ha-ha got you there. So, let's get this over with, shall we?" Yusuke climbed out, followed by Hiei. 'Don't think I can't Yusuke… I could easily make you a slave again.' They walked over to a large building, the walls a slate gray. "Man, I never did like this place… Always gave me the creeps," Yusuke muttered darkly. Hiei nodded, "Yes, but we have to come, no choice on o-" he was cut short by another voice, this one not as deep, but held a sinister sound to it.

"Ah, Hiei, it's so good to see you." Hiei sighed and muttered something like "evil stalking business partners that won't leave him alone" and didn't say anything except, "Hn." The other chuckled. He had long, silky black hair with blonde tips, finished off with violet eyes and a strange metal mask over his nose and mouth, tiny glasses included.

"So talkative, I suppose I should expect as much." He then turned to Yusuke, who gave a reluctant bow, which ended quite fast, "Good afternoon Sir Karasu." Hiei growled in the back of his throat. He had never liked the man, but he had been a business partner with his father, and now that he and his mother were gone, he had become Hiei's. But that didn't mean he had to like him. "What the Hell's are _you _doing here?" he asked.

Karasu's eyes glinted, and you could tell he was smirking under the mask. "Why, I'm sure the same reason you are, Hiei. Slaves dieing on you again, eh?" Hiei snorted and turned away from him, walking towards the building with Yusuke behind him. Once out of earshot, Yusuke said, "I can't believe your dad worked with slime like him."

'I can't either, but he did,' Hiei thought. "Hn, just need to watch out for him is all." Yusuke nodded, though still on edge, "Yeah, he might try to seduce you again." Now, though, he cracked and smiled. Hiei twitched and socked him in the arm, "Baka, stuff it and let's find the room." Yusuke mock saluted, "Aye, aye Sir."

"If you lay so much as a _finger_ on me, I swear you will die a slow, painful death."- Kurama

"Wake up maggots, it's time to head out!" Adults and children alike groaned at being awoken, and crawled out of their "cells". Kurama tried to move, but had been sitting in the same position all night and was stiff as Hell. All he had to do was move a finger and it would make a loud crack. "Ouch… I shall never sleep sitting up again." Shiori, Ayaka, Neil and his twin sister and father came out then.

"Onii-san, you never came to bed last night, and you're really cracking." He quickly rubbed his eyes and cheeks of the tear stains and said dryly, "No joke, and next time I will…" He finally pulled himself off the floor and stretched. "… -crack- Ow…" Shiori patted his shoulder and whispered, "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Okay troops, let's head out," said Neil's father. "Yes Sir!" said the three little ones and they started a march down the hall.

"Smart alecks…" he muttered. "Damian, you started that one," pointed out Shiori. "Ah well, y'alright Shuichi?" Kurama nodded again and rubbed his shoulder. "Let's just get going, or else they little ones might get lost." He smirked, "Right ho!"

Shiori and Damian went ahead, to Kurama's request, while he was behind thinking. 'Lucky Neil. He still has his father.' A sigh. 'I miss him.' Then he heard voices, ones he hadn't heard yet, so he ducked behind a corner.

"I still say he's got the hots for you. Why do you think he'd act like that around you?" This voice sounded young… 'Maybe a year or two younger than me…' Kurama thought. "Hn, I think you're just paranoid. He just has a fetish for rich people with good looks, though I don't have that, so I wonder…" This one sounded much older, though.

"Oh, come off it Hiei, you _so _are what he'd want in someone. I mean, look at you!" Unable to contain his curiosity, Kurama poked his head around the corner. His eyes grew wide as he saw the two of them, the smaller one looked to be nothing more than a child! 'He must have been the first one,' the redhead thought. "I don't see it, Yusuke."

Green eyes went wider, no, it was the smaller one! His voice was so deep, he sounded much older than he looked, and he'd look it more to with out the frown. 'He's actually kinda… sweet looking.' Kurama blushed after that thought. Yusuke sighed in exasperation, "You just can't take a compliment, can you? I can see why he comes after you."

"Would you just sh-"

"Master Hiei! Your room is over here!" The smaller man from the horse came running up to the two, Kurama then ducking back behind the wall. "The slaves will be going in soon! You have to hurry!" Hiei glowered at him, "I'll go there in my own damn time." 'Oh, _very _sweet…' Kurama thought. "Well, come with me. I'll lead you there." Hiei nodded, and Kurama quick poked his head out again. While the other two turned, Hiei glanced near another hall, catching sight of a quick red blur before it vanished. Hiei started walking over but was then called by Yusuke. "Yo, Hiei! Hurry it up!"

"Shut up, baka. I'm coming." He walked away from the corner, shooting a last glance at it, and walked after the other two. While Hiei casually walked, Kurama was trying extremely hard to calm down his heart. 'Gods, that was to close! He almost found me!' After the footsteps faded, he stood up and wandered after his mother, still blushing and clenching his racing heart.

"Oh, I can't let something as lovely as you slip from my grasp, can I."- Karasu

"There you are Hiei, I was starting to think you'd gotten lost." Karasu was sitting on a stool, another next to him. Hiei grumbled and asked himself out loud, though not loud enough for Karasu to hear, "_Why _do I have to be with _him _of all people?" Yusuke answered back, equally quiet, "Because life sucks like that. Get used to it." Hiei sighed and sat down on the other stool, Yusuke standing next to him.

"I have a question. Did you really come here for more slaves, or just so you could try and molest me?" Karasu laughed at this and said in a seductive voice, "Maybe a bit of both, but definitely more so for you." Yusuke made a face that looked like he was going to throw up and covered his mouth. Hiei snickered at him, and then glanced out the window in front of him, where the slave would be coming into so they could see them.

"Are you Sirs ready?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"Alright! Send in the first batch!" A door to the side of the room opened and in walked ten different people. Hiei and Karasu glanced at them. There were a few children in there as well, "I think I'll take the small young boy and girl… along with the man next to them." A Watcher came and took those three away.

In the room hooked onto that one, Ayaka said, "Someone took Neil and his family already." Shiori and Kurama craned their necks to see. "My, that was fast," Shiori murmured. "There goes four more." They watched as a few more were removed from the room. "And the last three… come back in here," Kurama finished off.

Back with Hiei and Karasu, there couldn't be anymore tension. It was like a contest of who got what one. Pathetic, really, immature children. "So… three for me, and four for you." Karasu was tapping his fingers on his knee, while Hiei was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed over his chest. "Does it _really _matter?" Hiei asked. "Oh Hiei, don't you see? I'm _trying_ to impress you," Karasu chortled; again, you could tell he was smirking under the mask. Death glare: to Karasu, from Hiei. Merry early Christmas.

Yusuke coughed, "Uhm… the next ones are in gentlemen." They turned to the window and looked, picked, and so on. Hiei- nine, Karasu- eight. Yusuke sighed again. "Can't this end now? Gods, I _so _need your help with these two." The two in question narrowed their eyes at him. "Eh… just messing with you!"

"Next!" shouted the Watcher. Kurama, Ayaka, Shiori, and seven others walked in. "Shuichi, they're _so _gonna pick you!" whispered a boy. Kurama rolled his eyes and just ignored him. Once in the room they were told to stand still and… well, stand there really.

Oh, so very exciting. Right.

Hiei's eyed them but stopped on a bundle of red hair. 'That looks like the same color…'

"I'll take the redhead." Hiei turned to Karasu with wide eyes, and understood when he saw his. Karasu's eyes looked like they had found a delicious piece of meat, and were sending images to the brain ASAP. Hiei narrowed his eyes and said, "No."

"No? Oh, Hiei, I don't think you have a choice. _I _picked her already." Yusuke rolled his own eyes again. "… I'll pay $1000 for him." Lilac and chocolate eyes widened. "Are… you're serious?" Yusuke stuttered out. Karasu just blinked. "You're going to pay _that _much for a _slave?" _Hiei nodded and smirked. "Got a problem with that, Karasu?" Fish. His mouth started opening and closing like a fish, which made Yusuke snort.

He coughed then said, "Alright, $1050 for her." Hiei glared, "$1200."

"$1300."

"$1400."

"$1500."

"Would someone just buy 'er already?!" Yusuke shouted, which caused the slaves on the other side to jump. "… They're… fighting over someone… a girl," muttered the boy from earlier. The Watcher stared with wide eyes at the window, "Jesus, lotta fuss over a slave… first time for everything." Hiei sniffed, said, "$2000, I win," and stood up, trying to intimidate him. Karasu glared and growled, but muttered darkly, "Alright, you can have her." Hiei gave him an evil smirk and turned to the window, "I'll be taking the redhead."

The Watcher shrugged and grabbed Kurama by the arm. "I _knew_ they'd want you Shu!" Kurama glanced at Shiori and Ayaka, smirked, and walked out with him. "You'll be waiting in here for the rest of the slaves to be bought." He nodded and sat down on the ground with a sigh. 'Wonder who got me.' (The window is a one way, that's why he doesn't know.)

Karasu pointed to Shiori this time, "Then I'll be taking the woman there." Hiei shrugged, now sitting again. "Whatever, but why would you want her?" He chuckled, "I heard her and the redhead were related." Snorting, Hiei turned back to the window. "I'll take the little girl next to her then." And so on… so many more people, but we're not going to stay and see them all.

"Onii-san! I getta be with you!" Ayaka squealed and ran into his arms. "That's great! What about kassan?" Ayaka looked away then. "… Someone else got kassan…" Kurama slowly closed his eyes and held Ayaka tightly. "Please be safe mother…"

"… What now?"- Hiei

Now, after all the buying and such was over and done with, Hiei and Yusuke quickly left the room to escape the sadistic man's wrath and fled to the carriage outside. "How shall the slaves get there Sir?"

"… How they usually do." Hiei climbed in with Yusuke behind him. "Why were you so interested with that chick?" Yusuke asked bluntly, yeah, no strategy at all. Nice one Yusuke, you get five stars. Hiei looked over at him unblinking, "_HE _was snooping on us earlier, so I thought it would be interesting to have him if he can get past the guards." Yusuke shrugged, "Well, that would be in- wait! That's a _guy_?!" Hiei rolled his eyes and smacked him on the side of the head.

"Baka, of_ course _he's a he! How could you mistake him for a girl?" Yusuke put his index fingers together, "Well… the hair for one…" Hiei sighed, "You're hopeless." He then lies down and promptly fell asleep. Yusuke poked him then told the driver to go.

Well, out side, the slaves Hiei had rounded up (who still had no idea who their master was) were starting their walk as well. Ayaka was holding Kurama's hand. "How long do you think the walk's gonna be, nii-san?"

"Dunno. We'll just have to walk it." His mind strayed to Shiori again… and he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Well, just don't piss off the landowner you're stuck with, Mother.'

_Tada! Hope you liked this! And I hope it's lengthy enough for you all! Until next time!_

_Anna Jaganshi/Wynn the Hybrid_


	3. New Home and quite odd roommates?

_YAY! Chapter three already! I'm on a role! _

_Thank you reviewers! **Kurochan**(another thank you! You're so nice!), _

_I forgot the numbers last time, sorry._

_(1)I'm not sure what they're called, so I just said auctions. If I'm wrong, please tell me!_

_(2)I'll be doing mostly Kurama and Hiei's thoughts, but I might do more… just not often._

_(3) Now, I'm not sure if Brunswick was a town back then, but Maryland was one of the slave states, so please work with the town for now._

_(4)I don't know if they had little rooms in the buildings or whatever, but that's how it is in my story. lol I dunno._

_Also, I didn't put it in there as a number, but I don't know how much a slave costs, so I just put bids in for Kurama. I… think they were about three to five hundred each… I dunno._

_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Slave or Save?

Chapter II- New home… and quite odd roommates?

As you oh, so well recall, Hiei had just purchased his… 'bundle' if you will, of slaves. As much as I'd _love _to, I'm going to skip the walk to there. So now, we're a few hundred yards in front of Hiei's estate.

"Awright, this is where you'll be staying." Another man on a horse pointed to some small huts on the outskirts of the fields, they looked very well taken care of (courtesy of Yukina, of course). "Just go on in to one of 'em and find somewhere to sleep. The slaves here will help you get started." With that, he trotted after the carriage the Hiei occupied.

So, without further ado, they walked towards the shacks, walking past some of the slaves that already lived here that were in the fields working. Kurama glanced around at them all and Ayaka waved too many of the children that were out there. Some of them seemed to like living here… but, that could have just been them happy to see extra hands too. Who knows, ne?

"They look like nice people nii-san. We should get along great here." Ayaka smiled up to him, and he smiled back. "Yes, they seem very kind." Once to the huts, they all went different ways, and some of the slaves from the fields came to help them accommodate. Kurama stood, seemingly lost and unsure as to which way he should go. "Hiya! You two must be new here! Welcome to Jaganshi Estate! Need some help?" Kurama jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around, almost knocking over another girl. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." She was about the same height as he, maybe a wee bit shorter. She had sky blue hair and amethyst eyes, which sparked when she smiled (and if you know who it is, that occurs quite a lot).

She giggled at his stunned face and took a step back, sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Botan!" He slowly reached out and shook her hand, "Hello, I'm Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama. This is Ayaka." Ayaka popped up near his arm and gave her a smile much like her own, "Nice to meet you too, ma'am!" Botan then thought it good to gush over her, "OH! You're so _adorable_!" She hugged her then, and they both laughed as Botan swung her in a circle in the air. "Kurama, you're so lucky! All I have is a cranky twenty year old!"

"Uh! That hurt, Botan! How cruel of you," came another voice. This came from a man jogging up to them, short brown hair with golden brown eyes to match. He had an odd tattoo on his forehead stating 'Jr.' in black letters. And… he… had a pacifier? He started panting after reaching them and Kurama thought, 'How the Hell's is it staying in?'

"Oh, Koenma, I'm just teasing! Kurama, this is Koenma, Koenma, Kurama." They nodded to each other and shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Koenma." He smiled, "Same here. Botan, who's that in your arms?" Ayaka giggled and stuck out her own tiny hand for him to shake, "My name's Ayaka, Sir! Nice ta meet ya!" He chuckled and shook her hand too. "So, are you two new here?"

"Yes, we just arrived, and were trying to decide where to stay," Kurama said, taking a step back and grinning. Ayaka jumped down and scampered to his side, "Is it alright if we stay with you? We dunno anyone else here really." Botan patted her head, and took her by the hand, "Sure! We have plenty of room, right Ko-chan?" He blushed, but nodded all the same. "Right then! I'll lead you there!" The two girls started to… ahem, 'skip' toward a hut while the boys were humans and walked.

"So… are you to together? From what Botan said earlier, it sounds like it," Kurama asked. Koenma nodded and chuckled, "Yes, we've been here since we were kids. I'm surprised we've made it this long. But, I guess Lady Yukina helped us with that." Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Lady Yukina? Is she the one running these fields?" Koenma scrunched up his brows in thought. "Well… in a way. She's probably about your age, but her and the master's parents died when they were young, so she and her twin brother run this place now."

"Ah, I see… so her brother does most of the business type work?" he asked. Again with the nodding, "Lady Yukina has been sick since birth, and doesn't leave the house much. But when she does, she always plays with the children out here. Master Hiei doesn't like it though, I think he thinks we're the ones that are giving her the disease she has. Poor girl, she's so sweet to." Kurama's eyes went wider, 'Hiei… that was the small boy that was in the hall…'

"So, then they're both my age… hmm." Koenma thought this was a question, so he continued. "Yes, though Master Hiei's not so bad. I remember when he was younger, before his parents passed on, he was quite the spirited young boy, always running around with his sister… I miss those days." He sighed.

"C'mon slow pokes! We're already over here!" Botan shouted to them, both her and Ayaka waving their arms at them. "Hurry nii-san!" Koenma looked to her then back to Kurama, "You're Japanese?" He smiled and nodded, "Are you?" They were close enough and Botan had heard, "Yup! We sure are! You know, there are a few people in the mansion that are Japanese too. There's Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara… even the Master and Lady are Japanese!"

Botan lead them in and waved her arm to the room. "Here we are! Home sweet home, ne? Hehe, there's a bunk bed(1) over there that you two can use. And, here's a secret, under the bottom bed, there's a cubby in the floor. Here," she walked over to the bed and motioned for Kurama to duck down with her while Koenma kept Ayaka busy. "Under the first floor board to your right, that hole there. Just lift it up and it'll come out, you can stash whatever you want there. Only me, Koenma, and you know about it. Don't tell anyone, or they might take whatcha got stashed there."

Kurama lifted it up and looked in with wide eyes, "There's… money in there." Botan nodded vigorously, "Yep, you can use some if you need it. Lady Yukina gives some to us for when we got to town to shop for the mansion's cooks. She said to only use it on special occasions though, but you can have some."

"But I-" Botan waved her hand as best she could under the bed, "Nope, I insist. Even though we just met, I can tell you might need this too. So you just take some whenever you need it." Kurama just looked at her with wide eyes, then blushed. "A-alright. Thank you Botan." She giggled at him then came up from under the bed. Kurama soon after the blush left.

"Onii-san, Koenma-san said you and Botan were…" she giggled, "making out." Now the blush came back full force. And Botan, though he couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment (most likely both), also had a frightful red face. She ran over and covered his laughing mouth and playfully throttled him.

"You-you little-! How could you say that?! I thought we-! And to a child no less, her older _brother!_" Kurama coughed, "We're not blood related really… my mother and I just took her in." This stopped the tussle and they turned to him, Ayaka looking down at her feet dangling from the bed she sat upon.

"You have a mom? Cool! Where is she?" Botan asked excitedly. Kurama looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"I said that she was bought by someone else…" he said a bit louder. Botan's face drooped and Koenma walked over and sat beside him, patting him on the back. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I-I didn't know…" He waved her off, "It's alright. Like you said, you didn't know." Koenma wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, you aren't the only one here without parents. Like I said, even the Master's parents' are gone."

'But my mother's still alive… and I don't know how she is…' he thought solemnly.

"I consider your class of demon very worthy, worthy to fight, and worthy to die." _- Yoko Kurama_

_"Nii-san! Here, catch!" A small ball came toward his face and he jumped up and caught it swiftly, landing on his feet like a cat. "Wow! That was amazing!" He gave her a small smile and tossed her the ball. She fumbled with it and dropped it on accident, rolling down a hill near them. "Oops… I'll get it." _

_"You don't have to, I can. I'm the one who lost control of it." He shook his head and jogged after it. "No, I'll get it." He made it to the bottom of the hill and stopped when a shadow was cast over his back, turning to see who it was. "Hello, can I help you sir?"_

_The man smiled. Well, smiled might not have been the right word for it, it was far more evil than that. "… Yes… you can. Would you like to come with me?" The small boy looked at him skeptically, than after a pause, nodded slowly. "Where we goin'? And what's your name?" He smiled again and started walking the other direction of his sister. He could faintly hear her voice, but was interested in the man with him at the moment._

_"We're going to my place. And my name is… Sensui." For some odd reason, he knew that name, but couldn't place it. He just nodded, not even noticing the wicked smile on Sensui's face, or that he'd dropped the ball awhile back…_

_"-ey… Hiei… wake up…" Hiei stirred and rolled over, falling off the seat and rolling onto the floor. "… What now?" Yusuke laughed and helped him up. "We're back, 'sleeping beauty'. I thought I'd never get you up." Hiei's eyes narrowed at the sleeping beauty comment, but said nothing about it. "Just… having an odd dream is all." _

_"Memory one or random?" Yusuke asked curiously. Hiei sighed exasperatedly, "Damn you… you know me too well…" Yusuke laughed again and climbed out with a wobbly Hiei. "Must have been sleeping pretty deep if yur wobblin' like that. Usually you jump when someone five feet away twitches…" Glare. "Seriously! I've done that before, remember? Kuwabara and I were experimenting and-" _

_"Alright, alright, I get it Urameshi. Just… go tell Yukina I'm back." Yusuke nodded and stomped off, literally, you could here him a mile away. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to his room. Once there, he plopped down gracelessly onto the bed and went to sleep again._

"And I have the feeling that you'll die..."- Hiei to Kuwabara

"Kuramaaaaa! Over heeeeeere!" Botan was standing over in the field next to there hut. She had been showing Ayaka and Kurama around an hour earlier and now they were supposed to get to work.

"I'm," pant, pant, "coming!" And poor Kurama had to keep up with the hyper active girls the whole time. Who knew a seven year old and a twenty year old could move so damn fast? Kurama sure as hell didn't. "You two," panting now after reaching her, "are far to fast." They giggled.

"Maybe you're out of shape, nii-san. You've been pretty slow lately," Ayaka suggested/teased. Kurama blushed and coughed. "Um… so what do we do?"

"Well, all you have to do really is-"

"BOOOOOTAN!!!" A bellow sounded over the fields and everyone turned to see who it was. Kurama recognized him as the one with Hiei… Yusuke he remembered was his name. Botan waved to him and shouted back. "What is it Yusuke?! I'm trying to help the new people out here! Go bother Keiko!" You could tell, while he was almost there, that he blushed at the remark on Keiko.

He skidded to a stop in front of them, bring dust up behind him. "Phew! Man Botan, you need to work in the house! I hate having to run out here for you," he huffed. "Oh quit griping about it. Anyway, why don't you say hi to these two?" She waved her hands in Ayaka and Kurama's direction. "Go on, introduce your selves."

Yusuke looked up, and with wide eyes stared at Kurama. "Hey… I remember you…" Then he turned to Ayaka, smiling as if he hadn't said a thing yet. "Yo, I'm Yusuke. What's yur name?" Ayaka smiled and shook his hand. "Ayaka. This is my nii-san." Kurama blinked somewhat guiltily and innocently at the same time, which baffled Yusuke like mad. "Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm Kurama," he said, smiling a brilliant smile. For some reason, Yusuke felt uneasy under it and quickly shook his hand too.

"Like wise. Like I said, I'm Yusuke." Kurama nodded, noticing his unease and toned down the smile, much Yusuke's relief. "So, what did you need, Yusuke?" Botan asked, now smiling as well, obvious to what had transpired.

Yusuke cleared his throat, and stuck his thumb out at Kurama, "I was actually sent to see if you could bring Kurama in with you. Guess I was lucky you knew him, ne?" He grinned. Botan frowned. "What for? He didn't do anything if that's what you're impling. He just got here and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I didn't say that." He cleared his throat again, only this time mockingly, "_Master _Hiei wanted to have him in the house. Didn't say why, just to bring him in. I think he was still cranky though, he'd gotten woke up by Kuwabara's ranting over Yukina again." They chuckled. Kurama and Ayaka smiled along with their antics.

"But… I don't understand why he'd want onii-san so early. We just got here a few hours ago," Ayaka prompted, still not comprehending. Kurama had an idea… 'What if he _did _see me? Oh… this isn't good… not at all…'

"Well, why don't you come with me, too? I'm sure Miss Yukina wouldn't mind some company other than Kuwabara," Yusuke said smiling down to her. She beamed at this bit of news. "I get to meet the lady of the house? Yay! I'll go, I'll go!" Kurama slapped his forehead teasingly, but Ayaka wasn't fooled. She just laughed.

"Alright, I guess we'd better go…" 'To my death bed,' Kurama finished in his head. Yusuke held his hand out to Ayaka, "C'mon. Kurama, I'll take Ayaka to Yukina first so you can meet her, then to Hiei, alright?" He nodded. "See ya, Botan." She smiled and waved. "Ta ta! Tell Hiei and Yukina to come and say hi!"

"Will do!" They headed out to the house, walking side by side. Yusuke in the middle, Kurama to his left, Ayaka on his right. Kurama had a question though, and it was somewhat bothering him.

"Yusuke," he started. "Yeah?" Kurama started twisting his shirt hem, "Why… don't you speak formerly about your higher ups? Usually they get quite angry if they here you or find out…" he continued. Yusuke laughed. "Nah, I've known 'em for awhile. Hiei don't care, he warns, but doesn't care. Yukina doesn't like the formality, but everyone still calls her that because she's so kind to us."

"She sounds very sweet," Kurama murmured. Yusuke smacked him on the back in a friendly way, but it still stung a bit. "Yeah, but don' let Kuwabara here you say that. He'll get all jealous and stuff." This made him laugh and he saluted goofily, "Aye sir."

They laughed.

"Being lucky seems to be your greatest tactic."-Hiei to Kuwabara

Hiei stood by the window, looking down on the slaves working the long hours in the fields. He did feel bad about it, but what choice did he have? It was either them or he and his sister, and he wouldn't do that to her. She deserved so much better, but if they let all the slaves be free or went against it, they would be sent to slavery themselves.

Life could really suck, in other words.

'Why do the Gods have to punish _everyone _for only one or a few of mans sins?' Hiei asked himself this so many times in a week, he sometimes wrote it down on paper to help clear his head. But that only lasted for a day at most.

He sighed, and looked back to the window… and noticed red again. He looked closer and found it to be Yusuke with the redhead, and the little girl. They were talking, but that's all he could discern from his current position. He huffed, and decided to change his train of thought and studied the eavesdropping red haired boy.

He couldn't see from here, but remembered the color of his eyes from the room. A vivid, shining, emerald green that sparked with mischief. Red hair that looked a little lighter than his own odd, blood red eyes. Only his hair looked like waves, especially with the wind playing with it like that. Hiei traced his finger on the glass where the red was, wanting to just feel it…

Hiei shook his head violently snorting the very idea of such a thing. 'Hair, pfft. I can't believe this. All it is is long, wavy, silky looking…' "AUGH!" He punched the wall, leaving a dent the shape of his fist in it. "This is ridiculous! Stop it!" This time he struck his head against it. "… Damn… I'm going senile, and I'm only a teenager…" he laughed bitterly.

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm really not interested in **_those_** kind of things…"- Kurama to Hiei (but in this fic they are…)

"Konnichiwa Yukina! Have some new friends for you to meet!" They walked into a small open room in the mansion, where Yukina was feeding some birds that had flown in. She sat on a green painted wooden bench. When she heard Yusuke, Yukina turned with a smile like the sun on her face.

"Yusuke! You're back again I see. New friends? Who…?" she then spotted Ayaka and Kurama, both smiling at her. "Oh! Hello there! It's nice to meet you," she greeted joyously. She stood up and walked over to them. "My name's Yukina. And you two are..?" Ayaka popped up then, you know, the way little kids do when attention is near them. "Ayaka! Nice to meet you milady!"

Yukina giggled, "Please call me Yukina, everyone else is always calling me that too." She turned to Kurama next, "What about you?" Kurama bowed slightly and smiled up to her, making her blush. "You can call me Kurama." She nodded and patted his shoulder. "You really… don't have to do that…" Yusuke laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, Yukina, why don't you and Ayaka hang out while I take Kurama to see Hiei, then?"

Yukina blinked, confused. "Why does my brother need him? Has something happened?"

"No, no! Nothing like that! Just… well, I dunno. He didn't say why…" Yusuke scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. Yukina got a determined look to her face then, grabbing Kurama and Ayaka's wrists. "Well, I can tell by the attire who these two are, and I' going to have a talk with him about this."

"No, ma'am, that's not-"

"Milady, hold on-"

"But, Yukina-"

She cut them all off by practically dragging them down the hall, Yusuke desperately trying to keep pace with the girl. She may have an illness and all that, but _damn, _she could _move!_

"Brother! Can I come in? I need to speak to you, it's important!" Yukina called through the door. Kurama was rubbing his arm, though she still had a firm hold on him. There was shuffling behind the door and a quiet "Just a sec" could be heard before the door opened.

"Yukina- Yusuke, what the Hell?" Yusuke looked innocent, or at least tried to look it. "I tried," he mouthed. Yukina gave Hiei a stern look, and you could tell he somewhat withered under the stare. "C-come in…" he muttered stepping out of her way.

Yukina walked in, and once inside, let go of Kurama and Ayaka. They sighed in relief and rubbed their wrists. "Hiei, how could you make someone as nice as these two be workers? That's so harsh…" she began. Hiei squirmed and looked at the ground.

"Well… I…"

_Ah… well, I have to stop there. I need to think of some more stuff for this… sighs_

_I hope you liked this chapter! Hey, I also need a few ideas for later chapters. If you can believe it, I'm playing this by ear… just writing as I go, you know? Well, anyway, please review! _


	4. Confessions and a New Place

_Well, I'm VERY happy right now, because I just got another review, and from… **Kyohana! **Again, thank you oh so much! That means a lot to me!!! Also, **darkdragonchild, **thank you as well! I'm glad it's not too OOC._

_Well… on with the chapter! (Also, we'll have a guest appearance in the next chapter in the intro, enjoy this for now!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this show or characters, Yoshihiro Togashi does though, oh how I envy him…_

"Well, I'm no match for you in the category of stubbornness…"- Kurama to Hiei

Chapter III- Confessions and a new place.

"Brother… you haven't answered me yet," Yukina somewhat scolded. Hiei blushed lightly. She was right, it had been at least ten minutes and he hadn't said a word, just staring at his shoes silently. To be honest, Hiei was afraid of what she would say after he told her.

Yukina sighed after two more minutes. "Alright, you don't have to explain if you don't want. I want these two to move in here though." Hiei looked up at her, "Yukina-" She put up a finger, "No, I'll have them do some things, but they won't be outside. I can see _it_ in them brother. They deserve to be inside the house. Yusuke," she turned to the wide eyed boy standing behind her and the other two.

"… Y-yes ma'am?"

"I want you to find a room for them, and if they brought any thing with them, to go and get their things as well." He nodded dumbly and led the two out the door, shutting it behind them.

Once they had left, Hiei finally spoke. "Yukina, we can't keep doing this. We need people outside as well. It-"

"Hiei, I told you, I saw _it _in them! They _need _to stay here with us. I know there's just… something about them that is going to help this place out… or at least help _you _out, brother."

Hiei huffed and sat down in a nearby chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "… Fine, if it'll make you feel better Yukina." She smiled and hugged him tightly. He stiffened, waited a moment, the hugged her back hesitantly. Letting go, Yukina skipped to the door, having a lighter step to it now.

"… I may be different, but I don't need a prep's pity about it."- Me

"My… she can be quite demanding, can't she?" After leaving the room, Kurama had been quite shocked. The young, aquamarine haired girl had turned from sweet and innocent to somewhat scolding and bossy in a matter of moments. He couldn't really grasp why the change had happened so quickly. 'Just… quick to change I suppose.'

Yusuke snorted though, "No, she just does that when Hiei gets some slaves that she sees _it _in. I dunno what _it _even is!" he threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "I think, from what Kuwabara and I heard one time, that _it_'s just a… odd feeling she gets about certain people. That's what she said about me too, but I don' see anything."

"Maybe… miss Yukina just thought you were a nice person? Cause I think you are, so I can see why she would," Ayaka suggested.

"Could be… though I'd have to agree with you Yusuke. I don't see anything about me either." Kurama looked over himself, trying to figure out what she had meant. "_It_'s on the inside, nii-san. The stuff inside you that she sees." Ayaka pointed to his chest, "Heart and soul, or your spirit."

Yusuke looked down at her, "You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" She smiled. "Kinda. Onii-san is actually the one who told me about most of it, right?" She looked to Kurama, pulling on his sleeve so that he'd agree. "Well…"

"Hold that thought, we found an empty room."

"How do you know it's empty? There're so many rooms here."

"Kuwabara and I have a little system going on." Yusuke grabbed the brass knob and opened the door. "There're unlocked, and you can tell when they are by the position of the knob. It's actually kinda easy, you just have to remember which one's what. Here you go! Did ya have anything down with Botan and Koenma?"

"No, we didn't. Thank you Yusuke, for helping and all," Kurama said, smiling a sunny smile to the boy. Yusuke brushed it off, along with a tiny blush on his cheeks. "No prob, I'll tell them you're moving and I'll see you at supper then. There's some clothes for you in the dressers, Kurama. Ayaka, I'll ask Keiko to get you some too. She'll be here soon. Oh! And she'll show you around and all that to. Sayonara!"

"Bye Mr. Yusuke! See you!" Ayaka called after his jogging body.

"Yup!" he shouted back. Once his form was out of sight, Kurama and Ayaka went into their new room. It was lavishly decorated. King sized bed, with a canopy over the top. Red satin coverings and sheets, a pattern of roses on them and the pillow cases. The curtains were also a rose red shade, matching the bed. Cedar dressers and a pine wood desk off in the far corner. And then there was another door connecting to it, and a closet on the other side.

"Ayaka, I believe that door over there leads to your room. Wanna check it out?" Kurama said, pointing to the door. Ayaka nodded and sprinted over to the door, flinging the doors wide open. It was an exact duplicate of Kurama's room, only a queen sized bed and instead of red, it was a deep blue color.

"'Nii-san, it's beautiful! Come and see, come and see!" she giggled, hopping up and down like a smitten school girl. He laughed and walked over, giving the room a once over as well. "It is, this is just right for you, imouto."

She hugged his legs, seeing as that was all she could reach, and squeezed tightly. To tight though, for it sent the redhead to the floor, landing on his butt with a thump. She crawled up to him and hugged him on the torso instead, "This is so nice, aniki. I wish 'kassan were here too." Kurama sighed and stroked her head, laying down on the soft carpet.

"Me too, little one. Me too…"

"What do you _mean_ the cherries are all gone?!"- Ayaka (explained later)

Keiko came in sometime later, saying she had to pry Yusuke away from Hiei's door, since he was talking to someone… Anyway, she brought Ayaka her clothes, they changed, and now Keiko was showing them around the mansion. Kurama had to admit, it was well made, and the designs in a lot of the rooms were amazing. Some of the most intricate details he'd ever seen before were most definitely in Hiei's humble abode.

"And this is… a green house, I guess. A different one than the one described earlier. This one is so far back in the home though, it's not very well taken care of." Looking into the room, they agreed with her silently. Many of the plants were dead, and some nearing it. Dust covered almost everything, and there even looked like there were some scorch marks in a few places…

"My… it really _is _a mess," Kurama muttered. Ayaka nodded, "How come no one takes care of it any more?"

Keiko shrugged, "I don't know… Hey, Kurama! _You _could do it!" Kurama pointed to his chest and tapped it. "Yes you! You said you were good with plants, right? So then you could bring it back up to snuff! I think there are more than just this one too…"

"Hold on, Keiko-chan! I couldn't do that, what if Hiei-"

Keiko waved at him, "Nonsense. Hiei wouldn't give a darn. This would probably perk him up a bit, seeing something pretty besides the one Yukina takes care of. You could be the mansion's gardener!" Ayaka entirely agreed. "Yeah, Aniki! You'd be great at this!"

Kurama sighed, defeated by determined, arguing girls and puppy dog eyes. What could he say? They were too adorable to resist. Then Kurama got a weird picture in his mind, Hiei and Yukina were doing the same thing, only younger. 'Where'd _that _come from?'

"Alright… I'll do it. But if I get in trouble, I'm going to come after you both." They giggled and brushed off the threat, and hugged him in a sisterly manner. He hugged them back and heard Yusuke down the hall.

"Yo! Time for supper kids!"

"You think you can predict what my next move is?! Look at this, I dare to swear you didn't expect this one coming: men's 100m swimming freestyle!!"- Yusuke to Sensui

After dinner, Kurama went to work right away on the small indoor green house. Keiko had directed him to supplies and such and went to the room. Looking in again, it seemed to have doubled in messiness while he was gone. But then, he thought he was just being paranoid.

He had gone to the others Keiko had talked about, and it seemed the rooms had a pattern of sorts. Each room was based on certain types of plants; one marigold with small apple trees, violets and tulips with ivy, and so much more. But the first one was his favorite; it was a room filled with medium sized sakura trees, and rose bushes spread about the room. There were even some ivy and vines added to the walls.

He had changed clothes too; there were some the previous gardener had left in the small tool shed out back. He sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and divested himself into cleaning the place up.

"Oh sht, I forgot to look how _beautiful_ he is..."- Genkai after defeating Suzuka

Hiei was walking down a hallway sulking. Yukina had gotten to him again, and Karasu was coming for a meeting in a week or so… Lady Luck just hated him today.

Karasu had been very adamant on the phone(1), and wouldn't take no for an answer. Hiei had a sneaking suspicion that he only wanted to come and see the redhead, and then that brought on other thoughts. For some reason, he felt the need to keep him as far away from Karasu as possible, even though he didn't even know him. 'He… Yukina said he had _it…_ maybe that has something to do with it," he thought.

He came to an abandoned hallway and stooped. Someone… was singing. It sounded sweet, the voice was smooth and flowed with the words coming out of the mouth of the singer. Hiei felt light, it made him feel as if he could just fly up into the clouds and never look back; all worries gone from his mind.

He tiptoed down the hall, silently listening to the words. Now that he was closer, he could see an open door, and could make out the words.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

The voice was very soft, and had a hint of sadness in it. The voice didn't sound familiar to Hiei's ears at all, and so he peeked his head around the door…

… and had wide eyes and an open mouth.

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring- crimson regret and betrayal_

Speaking of the devil, there was the redhead. Kneeling down on the floor, tending to dead plants. Rusted tin watering can in hand, he stood and went to another bush, never ending in the song.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I to lost to be saved_

_Am I to lost?_

To Hiei, the redheaded boy sounded about ready to cry. 'Why?' he asked himself, 'Why is he so sad?'

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

His voice started catching a little, but he kept singing, as if he didn't care that anyone could here him. Hiei was in awe, never had he heard such lovely singing; not even his mother or sister had sung so beautifully.

_Do you, remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side,_

_Or will you forget me?_

Now, though, a tear did fall. Only one, but Hiei could see it. It landed with a small splat on the floor, and Kurama waited a little before starting to sing again.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I to lost, to be saved_

_Am I to lost?_

No his shoulders were shaking slightly, and a few more tears fell down the teen's cheeks. Hiei felt the need to go over and comfort him, but didn't. 'I don't know how, and he doesn't even know I'm here… I can't.'

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

He picked up a small potted flower, brushing the wrinkled petals slightly. More tears fell onto the leaves and soil, and it looked like he was about to drop it.

_My wounds, cry for the grave_

_My soul cries, for deliverance_

_Will I be, denied?_

_Christ _

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

Again, Lady Luck reared her head at Hiei. Kurama stood up and turned towards the door, and was surprised to Hiei standing there.

'Shoot! I didn't think I'd moved that much!' Hiei shouted to himself. Wide green eyes trembled along with his hands; the pot slipped from his grasp, smashing against the floor and onto his feet.

Now, Kurama liked to get as close to nature as possible, so… he had taken off his shoes. But he didn't seem to notice his feet were bleeding, or that he was staring and that his arms were still in the same position they'd been in when he had the pot in his hands. Hiei was in a similar position, but just the standing and staring part.

Blood started leaving his brain, and Kurama started to feel numb. He was so surprised and shocked, and the fact that he was loosing blood, that he fell back and fainted. Hiei, blinking back to life, ran over and caught him a few feet from hitting the ground.

Lifting him up into his arms, Hiei walked back to his room. 'Kami, I'm _so _going to kill you…'

"Any enemy stupid enough to tell you what his secret technique is should die shamefully, you fool!!"-Genkai to Yusuke

_Wha la! All done with this chapter! Phew, sorry it took awhile, but I had a bit of a writers block. But I'm back, and here it is/was! Please tell me what you thought of it!_

_(1)- I don't know if they had phones then, but I say yes. For now anyway._

_Uh, I'll probably have more of a writer's block again, I'm kind of stumped on how Kurama and Hiei should talk… Ideas?_

_The song was Tourniquet by Evanesence. Well, ja ne!_


	5. Speed Demons, Small Talk, Tension at Bed

_Konnichiwa everyone! It's good to be back. I know this took some time, and I'm very sorry. I'm losing ideas and getting new ones and I was REALLY getting into **shiorifoxiesmom's** stories. GO READ THEM TOO (if you haven't)! _

_VERY special thanks are in order. I got a couple new reviewers, and I'm ecstatic. First is **K.** Thank you very much, I was in a bad mood but you IMMEDIATELY changed that! _

_Next is **KyoHana, **I'm glad, for the writer's block part AND that you liked the song. Yup, Hiei better watch out for him. _

_Then there's **Sir Gawain of Camelot**, yes, Hiei's OOC, and it shouldn't be like that… but I like it, sorry if you don't. It'll get better though. Or, maybe it IS ethnicity winks you decide. _

_Another is **Midnight-Dark-Princess**, thanks a bunches for the ideas(though I think I told you this already, lol) and keep up the great work on your stories, too! _

_ And then there is **BorgetPrincessYouki**. Lol Like I told ya, XD they won't for a bit. But I hope what's in here suffices!_

_Last but not least for that chapter is **comicfancat!** Thank you for the ideas, I don't think I'll use them now… but quite possibly later (or in another story). Thanks a million!_

_AND, as promised, we have a special guest this intro! Introducing, a very helpful person to all this, my muse! When she decides to make an appearance (which is rare because she's almost always cranky since we haven't been sleeping well), it will be bolded. Here she is!_

_Oh! But one last thing; we all know that Karasu's coming and such, and I was toying with this idea for awhile, but can't decide. Should I have Karasu rape Kurama, or not? I've read so many good fics, and a lot of them had Kurama being raped, so… tell me what you think in a review please! I don't like being evil and having him raped, but… yeah. It won't be all graphic, but it will be known. Now here's the muse in all her pride and glory!_

**Yo! Nice to meet you all. My name's Wynn the Hybrid (Wynn for short) and I'll be saying the disclaimer and such today because Anna isn't feeling well, so here you go. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro-sama, and Ayaka and I (unfortunately…) are owned by AJ. See you another time ya'll! And please do consider the idea she has up there!**

"Wh-What do mean?! You HAVE to have ideas! We're SCREWED!!!"- Wynn

Slave or Save?

Chapter IV- Speed demons, small talk, and a little tension around at bedtime

Carrying the unconscious redhead bridal style, Hiei made it to his room with only one obstacle. A servant was cleaning the floors and saw Hiei walking with Kurama. She would have asked, but Hiei (in the politest way for him) told her to 'zip her mouth shut and not say a thing to anyone or she'd die a slow and painful death', especially when he found this embarrassing already. She complied and busied herself with sweeping again, glancing nervously back at him. Hiei smirked evilly and went on his way to his room.

Once there, he gently laid Kurama down on the black sheets. Then… he merely stared at him. To Hiei, he was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen, boy or no. A mane of red hair almost waist length; emerald green eyes that glimmered when he was happy (and open); skin smooth and soft as a babies', and the grace of a swan on water. Complete perfection in Hiei's wide red eyes.

Snapping out of his observation, he remembered that his fascination's feet were bleeding. He ran out of the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing bandages and anything else needed, and then quickly ran back. Now, lucky for him, Yukina was very good at these things, and had taught him what to do in situations like this. He sat on the bed, next to the unconscious boy's legs, and took a wet rag he'd grabbed and gently started cleaning his foot. Dirt was _not _something you'd want infecting your feet.

Kurama barely made a sound, aside from wincing slightly at first when the rag touched his skin. It stung, nothing more to it. First foot cleaned, Hiei grabbed a roll of bandages from the floor and began to wrap it. Hiei continued on to the next one and same cycle again. Touch; wince; clean; wrap; done.

Hiei stood and went to put the supplies away whilst Kurama still slept, seeming not as tense as before. The red eyed boy sat next to him, back to just staring now that the job was completed. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, puffs of air coming slowly out of his slightly parted lips… He sighed and rubbed his temples, this wasn't working. He was getting_ far_ too many enticing images just by watching him sleep.

Standing up, he walked over to the window and sat on its sill, staring down at a wide expanse of fields; some of it his and some of it Karasu's… 'Crap, I forgot about that.' Now Karasu's visit was back in his line of thoughts, and he sighed again, a little louder and longer this time. No matter what he thought about, it led to something bad.

He decided to just sleep instead; after all, it would be easier to live with than these annoying thoughts of sadistic business partners' evil ways to get him to bed so he could be laid. Or naughty thoughts on a certain redheaded boy that occupied his bed. He smirked at the lying figure and whispered, "'Nite then," and fell asleep where he sat.

"Oh, to Hells with it then!"- Me and someone else… I don't remember who

'Wow… I feel really comfy right now.'

Odd thoughts to be thinking after just waking up from passing out from shock, but what can you do? Green eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light after sleeping for who knows how long. For some odd reason, his head hurt, but Kurama didn't think about it much and just put a hand to his head. No bumps or concussions, just soft, long hair.

He sat up slowly, wiping sleep from his eyes. That had actually been quite a comforting sleep, compared to some others he'd had before. He yawned, and then just noticing another presence in the room. He turned slowly to the form, and stopped with wide eyes. Hiei, the lord of the mansion he sat in, the owner of the bed he was laying on, was sleeping on the window sill. Kurama turned back to look at the bed, there was plenty of room, why hadn't he just slept on another part? Why had he even allowed Kurama to lie on the bed?

'… Maybe he's one of those sex guys… just likes to lay and get laid,' he thought, scooting away from him. 'I _really_ don't feel like getting raped…' Unfortunately, he got to close to the edge of the bed and fell off with a yelp. This caused Hiei to startle awake as well and fall off the window sill, landing with a loud _thud_, much like Kurama had.

Both groaning, they rubbed their abused bodies, landing on your butt can really HURT! Hiei was the first to recover and glanced at Kurama, who then hesitantly looked back at him. Hiei sighed, "Well… I see you're awake now." Kurama blinked, scooted back a bit, glanced back and forth between Hiei and the door, finally landing on the small teen in front of him warily.

Hiei was getting very, _very _unnerved by the stare, and then with him glancing at the door and back at him before hand, it didn't make things any better. Finally the boy looked down to his bandaged feet with a curious brow raised, then looked back to him, "Did you… you know?" he asked uncertainly, waving a hesitant hand toward his feet.

Hiei was a bit shocked at the small catch of fear in his voice; he didn't seem the type to _be_ scared of anything. He nodded, "Yes."

"… Thank you…"

Another nod, "It's not like I was going to let you slowly bleed to death. That's not my style." Though he'd meant it as a joke, Kurama had a look of horror on his face. He sighed mentally, 'I'm no good at jokes… damn Yusuke, you're right.' He scratched the back of his head. "I was kidding," he mumbled.

Kurama narrowed his eyes warily, "O-of course…" He turned back towards the door again, "Well… I best take my leave of you… Thank you again, Sir." When he was about to sit up, Hiei had somehow materialized next to him, causing his yelp in surprise again.

"What?"

"You- you just-!"

"Ran over to tell you that you shouldn't be walking yet; you're feet still need a bit more time to heal after having a pot land on them." Hiei raised a twitching eyebrow when Kurama still gaped at him, "WHAT?"

The redhead backed away a bit at the tone, but answered, "You… just got over here so fast. How…?"

Hiei blinked, "Oh… that." A shrug, "Just fast I guess, like a-"

"Like a demon!"

"A… demon?"

"Yes," he nodded vigorously, "a demon! Just like in a book I found." After realizing what he'd said, he blushed and stuttered, "Well, I-"

"You know how to _read?_" Hiei asked incredulously. 'Odd, most slaves can't read… It even took me awhile to learn… A gardener and reader?' He shook his head, still looking at the boy in front of him, who was now staring at him like he was talking to himself aloud. 'What an odd combination… and he's only-'

"How old are you?"

"Huh?" That came out of the blue. "Excuse me?"

"How old are you?" the small boy repeated, with a hint of irritation in his voice now. 'This sounds like talking with Karasu. Whenever I don't agree with him or he wants to be stupid, he questions me.'

"Six… teen?"

"You don't even know your own age?"

"No, no! I mean, yes, I'm sixteen… Why, how old are you?"

"Hn," he looked towards the window, "sixteen." Kurama nodded, he remembered someone (he forgot who) that had told him of the small boy's age. 'Ah, yes I remember now. Well, he wouldn't be _too_ interested in sex then… or at least, I hope so.' "I see…"

Hiei looked back at him out of the corner of his eye, sighed, and sat next to him. "Well, you'll have to stay down for a bit, so… talk."

"Uh…" 'Hadn't expected that one.' He also hadn't expected the distant looking teen to just sit down and... in a very blunt way say that he wanted to talk. Stunned, he gave him a dumb look, which Hiei gave a glare in return too. He blushed and looked down at his knees. What exactly _was_ there to talk about, anyway? Neither of them knew each other, so how to start a conversation? 'Um… let's see…'

"Okay, um… how… did you gain the land you own?" Not one of the brightest things for a topic, but hey, it was something. Hiei didn't seem to mind though, so he didn't worry about it.

"Parents died, I was the heir to what they had." 'Thank you Hiei, that tells me _oh so_ much.' Kurama sighed in exasperation, though it was quiet. He'd been hoping somewhat for a life story type of thing, it would have passed the time and gotten his mind off of the idea that Hiei may want to rape him. 'Next is… what?'

"Alright, now you ask me something." Hiei turned to him with a quizzical look. "Well, I can't think of anything else to ask now, so go ahead."

"Hn, whatever. That woman you were with… back at the compound, she was your mother, correct?" He got a nod and nothing else. "Your turn."

"… Do you like being what you are now?" 'Odd question,' Hiei thought, 'but then, he's a bit odd too. It works, I suppose.' He shrugged, "It's alright; I've done better things."

"Like what?" The shorter couldn't help but notice the curiosity in his voice, but he tried hiding it by looking at the window across the room. He smirked, this was somewhat fun. Maybe he could gain more attention with some answers…

"Like this, just talking to you." 'Bulls eye.' This answer earned a blush and an uncertain glance his way, which he gave a teasing smirk to.

"Really…? Or were you… just saying that to get a rise out of me?" For a reason the red-eyed boy didn't know, he wanted to give him an honest answer, so he thought about it. He had to admit, it _was_ a bit nice to just… talk to someone, but his first intentions were to get a reaction like the one he'd gotten, so he said:

"Both, though my first intention was getting a reaction."

"Oh…"

"You sound a little disappointed."

Another blush, 'Am I saying a lot of embarrassing things and not realizing it?' Hiei asked himself. "It… it's nothing. Whose turn was it?"

"Hn," he shook his head and dismissed it, "my turn I believe… Can I ask a favor from you?" Mentally, Hiei slapped himself. 'Dumb-ass! Why the Hells did I ask that?!'

"Ano… what for?" Kurama gave him a questioning glance. Why would _Hiei_ ask for a favor, and from him no less? 'I guess it depends on what he needs help with…' Still, he was ultimately curious now, and so he decided, while he waited for an answer, he'd try and guess ways that Hiei'd want help. 'Well… the sex thoughts are back now… bugger.'

While Kurama puzzled over this, Hiei tried coming up with an answer to give him. The question had pretty much slipped out, so he didn't have an answer to give him exactly. There were a lot of things he could make up, but what… He sighed, causing Kurama to snap out of his thoughts and look at him, only the look he had was indescribable. "Well?"

Hiei rested his head against the door they sat in front of, and mumbled the only thing he had come up with at the moment. "I have a meeting coming up with a… co-worker. I'd… like it if someone would come to it so I wasn't stuck in there by myself with him."

"You don't like him then, I take it?" Kurama asked, mentally chortling. He got a nod, very curt.

"He's a bastard; don't like him a bit. My parents worked with him, so when they died he became _my_ partner… and he's annoying as Hell." Kurama chuckled lightly at this, making the boy next to him blush. 'I think I said more than I'd meant to.' "So… h-how about it?"

Kurama considered. It's not like he owed the young land-owner anything, but as he'd discovered the first time he saw him, he thought he was somewhat… adorable? Sweet looking? Cute? He sighed mentally ('I seem to be doing things mentally a lot lately…'), feeling himself blush lightly. Maybe if he helped out, he could get to know him better than he knew him already. He smiled; decision was now confirmed.

"Sure, I don't mind helping out. When is the meeting?"

Hiei let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was glad that he'd agreed, and had completely forgotten what he'd thought of earlier before bringing the boy to his room. 'Well…' "In a week is when he's coming, so we can get ready for it and all in the mean time."

Kurama smiled, "Alright, sounds good to me. So… is there anything else we should talk about?"

"Unless there's anything you'd like to say, I'm through."

"Do you… think I can walk again? Or should I wait a bit longer?" Hiei looked down to his feet and blinked. "Well… Hold on a second." He stood up and left towards the bathroom. A few seconds later, he came back out with the items he'd grabbed before.

"I'll check your feet and change the bandages, then tell you how it is." Kurama nodded and watched as he checked one injured foot and then the other. He was extremely careful not to make the in anyway jar the wounds, and Kurama almost felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"Stay awake, I'm almost done." Hiei smirked at him when his eyes fell onto him, it's kind of nice to know that he could make some one feel content and safe enough that they'd fall asleep, but he didn't feel like babysitting an unaware person at the moment.

"Sorry, guess I'm just sleepy." Kurama gave a sleepy smile as if to prove his point, and also yawned. Hiei snorted in an amused manner.

"Well, you still shouldn't be walking for maybe an hour or so, so… you can…" Hiei merely pointed to his bed with a thumb while still wrapping his feet. 'Again? I already took your bed once Hiei.'

"I don't have to. I can just crawl to-"

"No, you're not going to crawl around the place. It would be degrading. You can take the bed, I prefer the sill anyway."

"Isn't that uncomfortable? I'd think you'd get cramps," Kurama asked incredulously. Hiei just shrugged indifferently. Gods only knew how long he'd been sleeping on sills.

"I used to when my sister was sick in bed, anyway. I'm used to it." 'You know… I just keep telling him things that aren't really any of his business…'

"Oh… I'm sorry. But, the bed… it _is_ big enough. You and I both could fit on it," he muttered, blushing again. 'I might as well paint my face red, being with him, I always end up blushing.'

He wasn't the only one, though. Hiei had a nice pink to his cheeks as well. Kurama didn't see this though, for he had turned his face away. "Besides, it's your bed… and I already took it from you once."

Hiei muttered something under his breath, but Kurama didn't catch it. "If you really want to," he said afterwards.

"Well, I'd think it would be better than the window sill, so…" Kurama rolled around until he was standing on his knees, giving Hiei a slight, mock bow. "Shall we, Sire?"

"Oh, shut up." Kurama laughed joyfully, trying to hide it behind his hand as best he could. This made Hiei smile a little; again, he found it nice to make someone comfy, and laughing was even better, even though it was at him; like he'd thought before, his eyes sparkled along with his laughter. Hiei stood and grabbed him around the waist and hefted him up, making Kurama jerk and yelp in surprise. Hiei growled at the movement.

"Don't move about, you want me to drop you?!"

"Warn me next time! I wasn't ready for you to do that."

"Hn," he smirked, "serves you right for laughing at me."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. It won't happen again, honest," he laughed out, wiggling around in his arms. The spiky-haired boy was about half his size, and he lifted him up so easily! It was incredible, especially considering he was so… small.

"Stop wiggling aro-!" The next thing they knew, both were lying on the bed, Kurama on his back with his legs (up to his knees) hanging over the edge. Hiei was on top of him, and straddling his waist. Let's just say that both were red enough to call it the worst sunburn in history. And, even though it was quite embarrassing, neither of them moved, just blushed at each other.

Unfortunately, Kurama simply was getting too aroused by it, so he wiggled a little. That wasn't smart, though; had a fairly good/bad reaction on Hiei as well, which made him jerk back and stare with wide eyes. Kurama sat up quickly and started muttering rushed apologies.

"I-if you want, I-I can leave and-"

Hiei shook his head quickly, climbing on to the bed, _far_ away from where Kurama was. Facing away from him and curled on his side, the young man simply said, "Just sleep for now."

"Sorry…"

"And stop apologizing."

"Sor-" he shut his mouth quickly and just lied down as well, only facing the turned away boy across from him. "Goodnight," he said quietly, quickly falling asleep.

On the other side, Hiei let out a tired sigh and said, "Night yourself, Red."


	6. A Nightmare and Preparations

_WAHA! I'm back again! Sorry this took awhile… again. dodges Holy water I may be late, but don't kill me! I can't finish it of you do that! But I am sorry, finals are coming up and I've been hitting the books like nuts! Why didn't anyone tell me Junior High had finals? I never knew this!!! ARGH, this is FRUSTRATING!!! But… I AM REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_XD Ahem, now for reviewers! I'm only gonna do the anons now… it takes a lot of time for this, and internet isn't working so great. So… **K.** is first and I thank you again! I actually think it was bad (I could have done SO much better in my opinion)… but I'm glad you enjoyed! And **comicfancat**, who was the only one that said anything for the rape idea, I thank you as well. Yeah, it does happen a lot, but I think people do so because then they get to take care of each other after wards… lol Makes sense to me, anyway. It results into cute things, too… and it helps bring out feelings and such. Easy starter, I suppose. _

_lol The results for the rape idea are, since only one person said anything, … really undecided. I wasn't going to put it in this chapter anyway, but maybe the next one so… _

**_PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!! I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... AND CONFUSED SINCE I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR IT!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!_**

_. And now, the main attraction!_

_AUGH! Wait a second, here at the beginning, there's going to be a dream, and it's in italics. smiles Enjoy!_

Slave or Save?

Chapter V- A Nightmare and Preparations for the 'Apocalypse'

"What's the point of life if you're gonna die, anyway? It's pretty ridiculous."- My cousin (whose B-day is around 11/24/06!)

_Dark. That was one of the only words to describe it. Pure and utter darkness. No light, no sound, nothing. Senses were useless here, for there was nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to smell, just… nothing… It was… unbearable. Yet, he had no idea why he'd be in this place; it was as if this was someone else's mind, and he had somehow gotten pulled into it…_

I… want out… now… someone… get me out. _Unnerving is what this place was; empty, lifeless, and it made him feel a sense of dread… hopelessness… pointlessness. He wanted to leave, desperately. It was driving him insane, making him go mad. _I want out. Now.

_He tried to move around, but got no where fast; no where period. He had no body, no physical form to move at his command… and it frightened him. He tried calling out to someone, anyone, but no sound came from his mouth. Did he even have a mouth here?_

… Why… is it so cold…? _As if from nowhere, a 'wind' of some sort had begun to sweep through the emptiness, making it all the more depressing… in a way. He wanted out more than ever now, he just couldn't take it anymore. _Someone… please help…

_Now another feeling, had he lost it? It seemed as if he'd been there for ages, and now… feeling, a touch. But as soon as it had come, it went away again, leaving him with nothing but the cold… _There! I felt it again!_ It lasted longer this time, and he felt the warmth, the oh, so comforting feel of heat that seemed lost to him now._

Please… come back… it's so cold here…Ahh…_ It was more frequent now, and warmer. He longed for it; wanted more of it… _craved_ it. It was like a drug that helped him keep his wits about him. … Now that he thought about it, why was he here, anyway? _Can… you get me… out of here…? _It's _far_ too damn cold here…_

"Hey, wake up!" Hiei had probably been jerking the redhead's shoulder for ten minutes now, and still no reaction! He himself had woken up a few minutes prior and, ironically, had been thinking about the self same redheaded, emerald-eyed, young man. Before hand (meaning before he woke up), he'd been having… odd dreams, you could say. Dreams that had him waking up feeling… a bit more aroused than he'd ever wanted to be or had ever been. And he barely knew the boy, for Pete's sake! He'd also felt something else… something he'd never felt for another person before. It was like the feeling for his sister… but more _intense_.

_I'm becoming a perverted old man,_ he'd thought to himself, _and I'm only sixteen… Oi. _He had glanced to his right, and the _same_ person had just _kicked_ him. He narrowed his eyes and was about to kick him back (even though it was infantile for someone like him), when he noticed that he was shivering. Not just a slight chill shivering, but full-blown, teeth chattering, shivering.

_Huh… I always thought it was hot in here…_ He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking that. He had more important things to do, like wake up the victim of the shivers. Reaching over, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook gently at first, then harder after some time. Finally he was shaking like crazy _and_ shouting in his ear. As stated above, this continued for about ten minutes. Hiei was about ready to slap him around if it would help any.

Tears had been coming out of Kurama's eyes for a few minutes, and he was somewhat panting as well. But after a few very, _very_ firm shakes, shout in the ears (which didn't help as much but…), and squeezes on the shoulders, he had calmed down some. Then, as if by some bloody miracle in Hiei's eyes, he jumped awake, eyes snapping wide open.

"Wha-?"

"It's about damn time you woke up!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!" He probably jumped three feet in the air after that one, they both did. Kurama because of the unexpected shout and Hiei for the unexpected scream. Damn scary, it was. Kurama turned wide, trembling eyes to him while Hiei looked back with angry and narrow eyes.

He just couldn't stay pissed with that look staring at him. Hiei sighed and scratched his cheek sheepishly. Kurama relaxed a bit after the heavy death glare had been lifted. "You… alright?" the landlord mumbled. Kurama blinked, _Quick mood changes this one has,_ and nodded, rubbing his arms in a nervous manner. It had sounded like there was… concern in his voice, maybe? He wasn't sure; he had only just woken up, after all.

"I'm surprised you even woke up."

"Huh? Why?" He looked confused, as if he didn't even remember the dream… perhaps he didn't?

Hiei shrugged, "I was trying to shake you awake for about ten minutes, but you wouldn't budge." Now the redhead looked surprised; he must have forgotten. The raven haired boy licked his thumb and rubbed away the tear tracks on the pale cheeks. "You were crying too…"

"Uh…" blushing, the akage(1) turned his head away ashamedly. _I wish he wouldn't do that,_ he thought to himself,_ touching me alone makes me go beet red._ "So-sorry. I-if I woke you… I'm sorry that I-"

"You're apologizing too much again, Red." If possible, 'Red' went even 'redder'. He chuckled, "From now on you name _should_ be Red. Your face is the same color as your hair."

Kurama gnawed on his bottom lip nervously, along with still rubbing his arms and blushing. _He looks kind of… _cute _when he does that… Ugh, here we go again._ Hiei clenched his fists tightly, making his knuckles go white. _Why the Hell do I keep thinking things like that? It's disturbing… and odd. _Pink covered the bridge of his nose and he coughed, getting the other boy's attention.

"I think you should be able to walk now, so you can try if you want…" he looked up, "What?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking of something." Kurama turned away from him and went to the edge of the bed, gently settling his feet on the carpeted floor. Hiei had already crawled off the bed and was standing near him, incase he was needed. Sighing in anticipation, the former-slave pushed slightly on his feet. Didn't hurt yet, _That's a relief._

"You okay so far?" The shorter boy got a nod for an answer, and watched as he started chewing on his lip again. _Damn, does he _have_ to do that?_ He heard the other sigh slightly; he was trying to push himself up further, and succeeding for now. About half way up, Kurama wavered a bit and Hiei grabbed his fore arm, attempting to steady him, and he got a timid smile in thanks. Now it was his turn to turn away blushing.

"I did it!" the redhead said excitedly, rocking on the balls of his feet and falling back again, and resulting in Hiei steadying him again. "Thanks."

"Hn. If I would have let you fall, you most likely wouldn't have gotten back up, anyway. But now that you're up, you think you can walk all the way back to your room?"

He nodded, "I should be able to. But, just in case, do you… think you could come with me? I don't know where we are now…" he trailed off, shrugging helplessly down at the young landowner.

Snorting, Hiei smirked at him while crossing his arms over his chest, "You don't think you can figure it out on your own? You're pretty smart, I can tell by looking at you, so you should be able to navigate around the place, right?"

"I thank you for the smart comment… but no, I don't think so. I've only been here for a short while, so I won't have the place 'mapped out' this quick." He gave the boy a smile, _my, he's becoming bolder… and to familiar with me. Shit. _"But I think we could change that. Keiko-san showed me around yesterday, but we didn't look long, just kept walking."

Hiei turned and walked to the door, "Then I do believe I should help you about, shouldn't I?" Smiling brightly, Kurama slowly walked over to his side and looked down at him.

"I would like that… Hiei."

"One who does not know love will be eternally unable to gain true strength."- Yue Ayase's grandfather, Taizo (Negima! The anime/manga)

"Aniki! Where were you?! I thought you left me or something! What happened? Are you alright? What-"

"Stop asking questions! You're giving me a headache, little one," Kurama laughed, ruffling her hair. Hiei had been kind enough to take him on a more detailed tour of the home, and also appointing Kurama to being the indoor gardener. No objections on that one, far from it! After that, they'd gone to eat breakfast where Kurama had also met the chef, who was almost as kind hearted as Yukina was. He was beginning to like it here more and more.

Though, they'd also, over breakfast, talked about the visit from Hiei's business partner. They'd start getting him ready tomorrow morning around ten o'clock. "What would I be 'learning' about?" he had asked. He honestly had no idea what to expect in a week's time.

"Hn. We'll have to teach you table utensils and such, since Karasu seems to always want to eat when he visits. I'm surprised he's not fat yet…" Kurama and Hiei both had chuckled lightly at this.

"Alright, utensils… anything else?"

"Unless you don't already know, 'proper etiquette' as Yukina calls it; she can help with that. I usually don't use it anyway, especially around Karasu. He doesn't deserve it."

"I see…" That didn't seem so bad. Kurama'd had to already behave enough before with the Watcher's, or Overseers as they were known as in America. And American's couldn't have _to_ much silver ware… or so he'd thought. That's when he had decided to start eating; confused out of his mind, he didn't know what to use first. About four different spoons and forks and a knife were sitting in front of him, and it was only breakfast for Gods' sake! "Uh… Hiei…"

Hiei looked up with the question on his lips, but it died when he saw the look on Kurama's face. It was priceless, and Hiei couldn't help but snort out loud. "D-don't worry about it now," he managed out, "we'll worry about that later…" He coughed a few times, finally getting his silent laughter under control.

"Ha-ha… very funny," the redhead muttered under his breath, picking up a random fork and knife to cut into the food on his plate. So much for not much silver ware, why did rich people have to be so _complicated_? It was ridiculous, and he'd only thought the formalities were bad. 'I guess I'll have to get used to it…' he thought sourly.

"I know as much of games as hugs and puppies, and care for them even less."_-Hiei_

"So… this is the salad fork and that's the…"

"No, that's the salad fork," Yukina giggled, Kurama just blushed and nodded. He couldn't remember when they had started going through the kitchen ware, but he was about ready to burst out of the room screaming, 'IT'S AFTER ME! I SWEAR THAT THE DISHES HATE ME!!!'. Again, he wondered why rich people had to complicate things so much, especially something as small as eating. "Don't worry, Kurama. You're remembering them better each time."

He gave her a shy smile in thanks; he had been memorizing them much better, but was still stuck on the forks… Besides, he was used to chopsticks, not these… metal things. He'd only needed to use skinny sticks of wood to eat and that was all, but now… 'Ugh… I wonder if Hiei would mind if I skipped out on this…'

Hiei hadn't been very encouraging throughout the three days Kurama had been learning 'proper etiquette', only a few grins when he got something right… which hadn't happened all too much. The akage was beginning to wonder if Hiei was having second thoughts on him helping out with his business partner. He'd thought about asking, but chickened out at the last minute… Hiei had been really moody all that day, anyway, it was probably for his own good he hadn't asked.

"Hn, at this rate, you'll be done hopefully a day before Karasu has to come," Hiei said from a couple feet on Kurama's other side, a bit of praise in his voice. That helped Kurama's mood greatly, for that was the first time Hiei had said anything on his improvement. Ayaka smiled from beside Yukina and patted his arm.

"Yeah, onii-san. You'll be the perfect dishes person in the whole state," she said giddily, making a large circle with her arms to emphasize.

"Thank you, little one. But I think it's time for bed," he said scooting the chair back and picking her up. "Thank you as well, Miss Yukina. You've helped me a great deal with all of this," he said, giving her a dazzling smile. Yukina just blushed and thanked him shyly.

"Well, like I said, you should be ready for the Apocalypse fairly quick," Hiei said walking along side Kurama while they walked to his and Ayaka's room.

"Thank you, Hiei. That means a lot coming from you." Also during the past three days, they'd talked quite a bit, even though Hiei didn't much at first. He felt like he could open up more in the redhead's presence, and so after the first day and a half, he'd opened up a bit more. This had pleased Kurama to no end, and he'd started talking a mile a minute when he had the chance, but mostly they had small conversations or companionable silence. Now instead of acquaintances, they were like friends… but not to the full extent, especially since they were having odd feelings about the other at odd times. "I'm just glad I'm finally remembering most of the dish ware, it's to confusing…"

Hiei snorted and smirked, "You'll get the hang of it; you're smart." Kurama blushed a pretty pink and murmured a small 'thank you'.

A few minutes later they were in front of the door to the somewhat former slaves (the way they were treated, they may as well have been born landowners themselves) room, and Kurama turned to Hiei with a small smile. "Thanks again, Hiei. You're being very considerate."

Hiei looked down, embarrassed, and said, "I should thank you, since you're the one that's doing this to help me out. So… thanks." The last was said so silently Kurama almost missed it, but heard it and his smile grew. Shifting a sleeping Ayaka in his arms, he reached into his hair and pulled out a beautiful red rose, the same shade as Hiei's eyes, and handed it to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, and walked into his room, leaving a confused, wide-eyed, and blushing Hiei in the hall with a rose in his hand. 'Did… he just…' His face was on fire, and he just stood there staring at the rose in his child like hand. He was gripping it so hard, he was afraid of crushing it, and surprised there were no thorns on it.

"Oh, brother, that's so cute!" a voice squealed happily, making Hiei jump and almost fall down. He turned sharply, with the blush still on his face, to find his sister. She was covering her mouth and giggling, at him of all people… it was only because they were siblings, otherwise, he would have killed anyone else, especially since now she was giggling even harder.

"What?" he asked irritably, which made her give out in full blown laughter. "Yukina, you're going to wake everyone up…"

She got her laughs down somewhat and said, still smiling, "But… you two are so cute together, Brother. I couldn't help it… And then he gave you the rose and… well…" she shrugged helplessly, walking over to him and placing her hand over his that was holding the rose. "It's just so perfect… you need to have someone like that, Hiei."

"Hn," he snorted half-heartedly, "I don't need anyone… he's the one that gave it to me, you make it sound like it was the other way around." Yukina gave him a knowing look and he sighed. "… Is it that obvious…?" he asked quietly. He got a happy yet serious nod.

"I don't think he's realized it yet, that you like him or that he likes you even but he must like you in some way, too. I don't think he would have given you this," she patted the hand she was holding, "if he didn't like you in some way." Hiei blinked down at their hands, then looked back up to Yukina and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Sister…"

"The fragrance always stays in the hand that gave the rose."-Hada Bejar (I thought this fit. .)

The rest of the week went by in the same fashion, minus the rose giving. After 'that very different night in which love was found' as Yukina called it when she and Hiei talked about it later on, Hiei had began to give more praise, and Kurama was working harder to get things down and memorized. As Hiei had predicted, Kurama had everything down by the day before Karasu was to arrive at the mansion. Yusuke and Kuwabara had also began watching and helping Kurama out in the proper etiquette, but Kuwabara mostly stuck to Yukina and swooned, making Hiei utterly furious.

Kurama had also been taking care of the indoor flower gardens while learning the topics and such. His favorite one had been finished by the fifth day, and he'd started on the next one. This one included lilies and maple and oak trees, albeit small ones. This room was larger, obviously for the trees, but since they were dead now, they didn't reach very high. By the end of the week, though, everything in it looked much better, and a lot of the other house slaves had begun to acknowledge his skills (not to mention looks) with the plants, and also were happy that the gardens were beginning to thrive once more after the long stretch of time.

"My, you're very good at this, young man. These two gardens look even better than before!" one elderly woman had told him; he'd been working with the lilies at that time, and the woman had walked by (one reason was probably to see if the rumors were true. It was hard to know since the mansion was so large).

"Thank you, ma'am. That's very kind of you," he had replied, flashing her a large and bright smile. The elderly gal had blushed and smiled, then murmured something like, 'Sweet young men and their charming smiles these days,' and scurried away from the door.

Now Kurama was sitting in the garden with the roses and sakura trees, resting his back against the trunk of one of them. He had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, but was really thinking over everything that had happened since his coming to the mansion. It seemed to be so long ago now, and he could just about not remember what it used to be like… but he also remembered his mother.

How was she, anyway? He hadn't seen her for a little over a week, and was beginning to worry. Was she alright? Had she been eating well, if at all? Where was she? Did she miss him? Well, that was a dumb question. One time she had said she missed him and he'd only been gone for, what, half an hour? But, he couldn't help but wonder. Was she even alive…?

He shook his head and sighed; he couldn't think like that, of course she was alive! A strong girl like her couldn't or _wouldn't_ kick the bucket so easily. If anything, she'd be kicking and screaming if she were about to be killed… but that did nothing to ease his worries over her. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone walking toward him until they had sat down next to him. He snapped his eyes open and jumped slightly, looking over to his left to see Hiei smirking at him. He immediately relaxed.

"You shouldn't do that," Hiei said, his voice full of mirth. "Someone could have come up and killed you without you even knowing what the Hells happened."

"Thanks… I'll remember that," he said bitterly, relaxing his back against the tree again, though still a bit tense.

Hiei noticed this, used to watching his sister for something like that and wondering what was bothering her, "Something troubling you?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral, but putting forward a little concern so that he'd at least get an answer.

It didn't help though. "No," the redhead mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. "Why do you ask?"

Hiei blew out his mouth slightly, making his bangs fly up from the slight breeze, "You look like you're thinking about something that's troubling, now what is it?"

"… You sound like you're concerned about me," he teased, changing the subject. Hiei didn't _completely_ fall for it… but he did snort lightly and blush a bright red.

"Quit dodging around it, what's bugging you?" he asked again, a little sternly this time. The laughter in his eyes died out and Kurama looked down, almost looking tired. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't bottle it up, either. Doing that only makes things worse, which is what Yukina had told him, and that was why he'd searched for the redhead in the first place.

"I'm just… thinking of my mother, is all," he said quietly. Hiei then noticed how sad he looked, but didn't know what to do about it. He'd come to the redhead to tell him… well, now, he wasn't sure what to say. So, instead of saying anything, he did what he always did for his sister when she was sad.

Kurama tensed even more, and turned wide eyes to stare at the appendage resting around his shoulders. It wasn't very firm, but… it _was_ somewhat comforting, in a way. He then looked at Hiei with a question in his eyes, "H-Hiei… wha-"

"Y-you looked like you needed it," he muttered, turning his head away to hide his blush. Unfortunately, he blushed even harder when Kurama hesitantly leaned against him, and he turned back with a bewildered look on his face. Kurama couldn't see it, though, for he had his eyes closed and… well, just wasn't looking upwards, anyway.

"Thank you, Hiei… I do need it," he whispered. He heard a tiny, 'no problem' come from Hiei and smiled, snuggling closer into the warm body holding him. He hadn't said anything, but Kurama pretty much got the idea of what the smaller boy was trying to say. Hiei figured it out, and smiled; he wasn't one to say what his emotions were, or to where them on his sleeve for others to see, it was hard for him, and so he was glad that the boy in his arms understood what he was getting at. It was pretty much a timid way of saying, 'I really like you, but I don't know how to say it and stuff like that.'

'Maybe… this won't be so bad. I guess Yukina was right,' Hiei thought, laying his head on top of Kurama's. Soon after, both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of things that wouldn't make them cry out in there sleep.

"Awww, so cute! And the chapter's done! Finally!"-Wynn and I both, just now. XD

_(1)- I believe 'akage' means redhead in Japanese… but I'm not so sure, so don't quote me on that._

_YAY! I'm so happy, they're together now! Well… not exactly, but they're getting there, ne? I think they could get even closer if you all review, you know you wanna! Please?_


	7. Not Very 'Ohayo' and Raven's Arrival

… _What do you want from me? I have no excuses except for my lazy ass wouldn't come up with anything… My head hurts…_

_Well, let's see, where to start… Oh, yeah, reviewers:P Okay, first and only anonymous this time was __**Lyn**__, and I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to hurry up (which didn't happen…)!_

_Okie… um… le-see… Oh yeah! I want to give a HUMONGUS thank you to __**JapanCat**__ and __**gabbygoose05**__ for the suggestion on the rape and the ideas for the story. glomps I LOVE you! I love everyone who's reviewed and or read so far! You make me feel all happy!_

_By the way, I'm not too happy about the new dictionary. The definitions for 'homosexual' are quite offensive (don't ask why I was looking). Reminds me of this story I read on here, called __Hypocrite Hunter__ ( - Read that). I mean… that's not very polite, look at these:_

_Butch, chicken, dyke, fag, faggot, fairy, fruit, gunsel (I actually have no idea what this is), invert, pansy, punk, queen… Damn it, that's retarded!!! (Sorry… I'm done throwing my little bitch pitch. I've been doing that a lot lately… and I like those two words together for some reason. XD)_

_**BTW (read this)**__, if I wait to long again, you may want to PM me or email… so sorry about this… Anyway, sorry for the wait, ENJOY!_

Slave or Save?

Chapter VI- Not a very 'ohayo' and the arrival of the Raven

Nose twitching, Hiei cracked a sleep crusted eye open, looking around to see what had been tickling his nose. He didn't have to look far. A head of red hair was in front of his face, and a small tuft had gotten close enough to tickle his nose.

Opening his other eye, the young landowner grinned, realizing they were now laying on the ground with Kurama on top of him, head on his chest and a hand also resting on it. Their legs were somewhat entwined, but enough so that if Hiei moved, he would most likely disturb the still slumbering boy. His arms were draped over his waist, and Kurama's other arm was wrapped around and under his neck. In short, to them, they were in a _very_ comfy position.

Hiei sighed contentedly and lied his head back down. 'Must have fallen over,' he thought absently. Unconsciously, he began to run his fingers through Kurama's hair. He didn't wake up, but Hiei felt his chest rumble slightly against his… like he was purring. This time he smiled, but that smile went away quickly when he heard giggling.

Turning his head towards the door, Hiei saw a few people… some he wished weren't there (which was mostly all of them. He wouldn't want people to see him like this, quite embarrassing). In order from right to left stood Yusuke, Kuwabara (who weren't giggling, but stifling loud snorts and laughter), Yukina, and Ayaka. Blushing brighter than the sun, Hiei gave them a murderous glare. This only made them giggle (or laugh and snort) louder and harder.

"What the Hells are you laughing at?" he hissed, quiet enough not to wake Kurama but loud enough for them to hear the venom in his voice. Ayaka and Yukina stopped and just smiled, but the two boys started tearing at the eye and were turning purple. "If you wish to live, you will cease your laughing at once…"

"Sorry, milord," Kuwabara snorted, "but it's… just so… CUTE!"

"SHUT UP!!!" The 'lord' hissed, face now not only red with embarrassment, but in anger as well. "If I could move…" he muttered darkly, sending the once chortling Kuwabara into a cold sweat.

"Brother," Yukina said quietly, minding her manners, "Lord Karasu will arrive in a few hours. We were merely searching for you to tell you this when you weren't in your room." The other three nodded.

_Crap,_ he yelled at himself, _I almost forgot…_ "Hn. You can leave then, I'll be out and ready shortly." The spectators nodded, turning from the door. Hiei waited until the steps and guffaws could no longer be heard before he began to move.

_Now… how should I wake him up?_ he wondered. He lifted his arms and head up, pulling the arm out from under his neck. Kurama mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled further into Hiei's chest, clutching tightly to his shirt.

"'Dun… 'anna… 'eep…"

"What the Hells was that?" Hiei muttered, though he didn't know why. He was supposed to be waking him up, not keeping from doing so. He sighed, loudly and irritably, and began poking Kurama's shoulder. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I need to get ready."

"No… 'ired…"

"So? C'mon, get up." He had still been poking his shoulder. Finally, the redhead let out a small 'ow' before swatting the hand away and rolling off of the small lord's body, landing with a 'plop' on the ground. "Gi' ready fer wha?"

"Not a morning person, are you, Red?" Hiei chuckled when he was 'pfft'ed' at, Kurama sitting while doing so. He asked his question again.

"Remember?" Blank stare. "That meeting with my co-worker?" Curse, with a laugh from Hiei. They stood up shakily, still wobbly from sleep, when the redhead stopped.

"Wait, what about Ayaka? Is she alright? She didn't know where I was last night and-" A hand clamped over his mouth, efficiently silencing him.

"She's fine. Now shut up and let's go get ready," Hiei grumbled, removing his hand from his mouth and placing it instead around his wrist and dragging him towards his room.

Once in front of the door, Hiei began walking to his own room, "Now hurry up, the bastard will probably come ahead of schedule like usual…"

Kurama laughed silently, walking into his room to dress himself. 'His moods sure change quickly,' he mused, walking to the closest dresser to him. 'Guess that means he didn't sleep well.'

Actually, Hiei had slept better than ever.

"At least I have chicken."- Old Klingon Proverb

"Hiya, big brother! Sleep well last night?" Ayaka giggled as the redhead in front of her blushed. "He-he, I'll take that as a yes."

Kurama muttered under his breath, running a brush through his hair. "What about you?" he asked back, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. I went to see Miss Yukina last night, and I fell asleep in her room."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was or anything, Ayaka."

"That's okay. I can see why you forgot. You two looked cute under the tree." She laughed when Kurama sputtered, turning to her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Y-you mean, you—" She nodded. Kurama sighed and kept brushing his hair.

"And it wasn't just me, either. There was me, obviously, Miss Yukina, Mr. Kuwabara, and Mr. Yusuke, too."

'Great, almost everyone I've met here knows I was sleeping with Hiei now…' "Little peeper," Kurama muttered.

"That's not very nice, Oniisan!" Ayaka cried, giving him a pouting look. Kurama just smiled at her and said she deserved it. "Still."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. C'mon, I'm done here. Let's go do our jobs, and I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Okay… and if this man you're s'posed to meet tries anything, you come an' get me. I'll take care of him!" the little girl boasted, punching the air as if to show what she could do.

"Trust me," Kurama lifted Ayaka onto his shoulders, "you'll be the first to know if anyone tries anything, little one."

"Try to get to know me, and it won't end well. For you, anyway."-Slinky-kun (a friend of mine)

"Hey there, Kurama!" Yusuke called, waving to him from across the room. After dropping off Ayaka with Yukina, Kurama had gone to work on the garden he'd left the day before last (or at least that's when he thought it was, he couldn't rightly remember). Now he was in the dining room, refreshing himself on the silverware before Hiei's co-worker arrived. He got a few minutes in, but then Yusuke burst into the room, Kuwabara right behind him.

"Yeah, how's it going?" said carrot top asked, noticing that the silverware was sitting out in front of the redhead. Kurama shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose. I'm getting the hang of it, though I think I'll just eat early so I won't have to later." Standing, he began to put the forks and such away.

"Yeah, that'd be easier on you. Karasu's a real scrutinizer for crap like that," Yusuke chimed in, helping to put the dish ware away. "By the way, you might wanna watch out for him. He always tries to hit on the cuter, sexier looking people."

Blushing at the comment, Kurama gave the shorter teen a skeptical look, "Are you saying I'm cute and sexy, looking out for me, or hitting on me yourself?" Kuwabara laughed, and Yusuke smirked.

"I'm just saying. Back when we were getting you guys at the auctions, he was really eyeballing you, Kurama. If it weren't for Hiei, you'd be stuck with that asshole right now."

"Really?" Kurama hadn't had a clue that it had been that serious. Now he felt more in debt to Hiei than ever. He'd have to remember to thank him when he got the chance. "I had better watch out, then."

"Yeah, but don't worry too much. I'll be in there to for a little bit, and then Hiei will be all 'Mr. Protective' I'm sure." Kuwabara laughed at that, making Yusuke snicker. "So just take it easy, all right? How about we go and get you your early supper now?"

"Sure." Though what Yusuke had said somewhat reassured him, Kurama still felt a little uneasy at the thought of someone leering at him, even if it happened a lot anyway.

"Those bloody cartoons are rotting my son's mind! Look at him!"-Slinky's mum, she's a real card, let me tell you (ha-ha)

"Why did you ask Kurama to be with you at the meeting tonight, Brother?" Yukina asked, watching her brother fiddle with his jacket, brushing off imaginary dust and straightening it where it couldn't straighten anymore. He seemed far too nervous; usually he simply pitched a vase or something out the window when Karasu was coming, but now…

Hiei didn't answer, continuing with his shirt in mild agitation. 'Why did I? I don't even know why I asked him.' Now he was starting to regret it. He had seen the way Karasu had looked at the redhead, and now he was simply putting him back into his 'partner's' line of vision, so to speak. And Hiei was positive that the masked sadist wouldn't hesitate to try and get close to him.

"You must have had a reason, Hiei," Yukina continued, not taking his silence for an answer, "You never simply _ask_ someone to _be_ somewhere with you. So why?"

Why had he? He had hardly known the boy when he'd asked, and it had pretty much leaped out of him without his really noticing it. So why had he asked him? To protect him? How so? All he was doing was bringing him in front of the sick bastard again, so it wasn't helping. To stake his claim on Kurama, maybe…? Possibly… he had an attraction to him at first, but that was merely physical. Now he had more feelings towards him, and now that they'd somewhat said what they felt… he had a right to shove it in Karasu's face, didn't he? Kurama wasn't some material possession; he was a person… so he didn't, not really.

"I'm not sure."

"My… that's a first."

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm.

Yukina giggled, "Hiei, if you like him, you don't have to deny it. Especially when talking to me." She gave him a knowing look, and he looked away from her. She sighed, "I was merely curious."

"I know… sorry."

"Don't be, anyone would have done the same thing in your shoes. Or lack there of at the moment." Hiei rolled his eyes. Walking over to the door, he toed on his shoes and smiled at her, albeit a small one.

"Thank you." Nodding, his twin gave him a good luck gesture, and he walked out the door.

"It mocks you, over and over again, telling you you're an idiot." Haley Grahm from the Movie "Stick It!"

After Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had finished eating a small supper, they were in the dining room again. Yusuke was bragging about how he was getting on with Keiko when really they were in the same position as always. Fighting and smacking and arguing was the main outcome.

This is what Hiei found when walking in.

Whistling, Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows at Hiei, "Nice suit there, Sir, though it looks like you're going to a funeral more than anything." Kuwabara agreed with a laugh.

Glowering, Hiei pointed to the door. "Kuwabara, get going. Yusuke, Kurama, come on; Karasu's here."

"Yes Sir."

Walking out of the room, Kuwabara went down the hall while the others turned in the other direction. Yusuke was a little bit ahead of the small lord and redhead. Leaning down slightly, Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear, "I think you look very nice like this, Hiei." He laughed lightly at the small blush on the shorter boy's face.

"Yeah. Uh… so do you…" he mumbled back, picking up his pace and going ahead of Yusuke quickly. Kurama just smiled.

When they reached the door, Yusuke again went ahead to open it. Kurama stood at Hiei's right, and once the door opened, Yusuke went to his left.

Strutting in as if he owned the place, and the world in general, was Karasu, followed by a middle-aged woman. At the sight of her, the three boy's eyes widened. 'The bastard…'

'…brought his…'

'…Mom!?'

"Hello, Hiei. It's been awhile. I missed you." His eyes were only for a certain redhead, though.

"What'd you say about my butt?" Bert/Vick from the Movie "Stick It!"

_I know it's not as long as usual, but I've kept you waiting, and I'm terribly sorry. I hope the little surprise at the end will help. Oh, ah, with the thought at the end, it was Hiei, Yusuke, and then Kurama… in case you wanted to know. (: I hope you liked it, even though it was shorter. '_


	8. Evil Business Partners and a Plan

_Hey guys, I'm back (again)! I'm so sorry this is going so slow, but things haven't been going to well at home, so… yeah. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to _**Ziral**_, who, I'm happy to say, was the one who gave me a… err, 'kick start' I suppose. Thank you so much and I hope this meets up to your expectations! To everyone's! Do enjoy! And again, forgive me about the time it took to get this up…_

_Oh, and we finally have a little more fluffiness between the main couple, here!_

_Be warned: Karasu's evil side rears its ugly head in this one, as well!_

Slave or Save?

Chapter VII- Evilness of Business Partners and a Plan in the Works

Hiei had a snarl on set and ready to go. This bastard just didn't know when to quit! Shiori, who had come forward, further, looked at Kurama in surprise, then giving him a small wave from behind her master. Oh, how life could be so cruel…

"Karasu," Hiei gritted out between his teeth, "You're early… again."

"I just missed you so much, Hiei, that I wanted to come early!" he laughed, finally looking away from the redhead beside the young lord. "It's been so long…"

'Not long enough,' Yusuke thought, looking to Hiei to see an expression that said he was clearly thinking the same thing. And Yusuke noticed that Kurama had gone quite tense, a neutral expression on his own face. This was already looking bad. "Shall I escort you both to the dining room, then?" When the need arose, Yusuke could be quite the gentleman. And could slightly ease those tense silences…

The two lords nodded, and the five of them all walked back to where the original trio had come from. Pushing this set of doors open as well, Yusuke walked in with Kurama right behind, both standing on either side of the door. The two higher ups walked to their respective chairs, and Kurama wondered if Karasu had picked that chair specifically or if he sat there every time he came. If so, he vowed never to sit there again. He glanced to Shiori, who was standing next to Karasu. That poor woman…

No sooner had they sat down, the chef and Ayaka came in, carrying plates of food for the two sitting down. Ayaka went to Hiei and set the plate on the table, the chef doing the same for the older lord. They bowed and rushed back into the kitchen. Shiori looked surprised again at seeing Ayaka here as well.

"So, Hiei…" Karasu, as usual it seemed, started the conversation between the two, "I guess you know why I'm here."

Hiei glanced at him, but then just started eating (Karasu already had, and the way he tore in reminded Kurama, creepily enough, of a crow or raven). Karasu didn't seem at all bothered and continued, "Has your answer changed?"

At the question, Kurama looked to Yusuke with a look asking "What's he talking about?" Yusuke nodded to the two; "They'll say in a sec."

"My answer will never change, as I've told you every other time you asked. I don't want your help and certainly don't need it, and so I shall not begin sharing land with you now. _Or_ my servants." Hiei shot a side glance at Kurama; the boy gave him a smile. So over protective… 'And I think that's attracting me to him even more.'

Kurama wasn't the only one who noticed the look. Yusuke applauded silently in his mind while Shiori smiled a little herself. The only one who wasn't thrilled at this was, of course, the raven himself. In fact, he was seething. 'I should have come sooner,' he berated himself. 'Oh well. I have other ways of getting what I want…'

"That's sad to hear, Hiei." He paused, and then turned to Shiori. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course, Sir." She bowed and left swiftly, giving Kurama another small smile. He returned it, albeit rather uneasily.

"Could you boys shut the door, as well?" Yusuke and Kurama complied, a loud thud echoing through the dining room as the door slammed shut. "Now, Hiei, let's get down to business. You know why I'm here," he glanced at Kurama again, who in turn flinched, "and I'm sure you know that I won't give up on it."

"I'm well aware," Hiei commented dryly, twirling his knife in his hands suggestively. It was very tempting… but he had to act civil, unfortunately. "And I'm sure that _you_ are well aware of how stubborn I am. He will stay here, away from your… _lecherous_ hands." Hiei pointed the knife at his dining partner when saying this. Karasu looked positively livid, but Hiei sat stock still. The pervert didn't scare him one bit.

"Then I suppose…" Karasu continued, acting now as if Hiei's last comment never left his arrogant mouth. "… that the boy's mother will stay _safely_ with me." Kurama jerked, and Yusuke had to grab his arm—_tightly_—to keep him from lunging at the lord across the room.

"You can't!" Kurama shouted, now needing Yusuke to hold him with both hands. This wasn't fair! His mother had nothing to do with this! "You twisted bastard! Leave my mother out of this! She's done nothing to y—!"

"I'm afraid that I really don't care." Karasu smirked, his violet eyes glinting evilly. "When I want something, my boy, I do what is needed to take it. No matter the consequences."

"Karasu, if you have or do harm to her in anyway—"

"I assure you, Hiei, I have not touched a hair on her head… yet. I'll make you a deal; give me the boy and I will give you his mother. Simple enough, isn't it?" Karasu smirked again, leaning back in his chair, tapping the silver mask on his face patiently. This was so fun… watching the smaller man squirm always brought him pleasure.

Hiei was really being tempted towards using the knife in his hands for something other than… eating. This guy sure knew just how to piss him off. But, what could he do? Hiei couldn't—no, _wouldn't_—allow him to get what he wanted, but then… Kurama's mother… Hiei sighed in irritation, standing from his seat. "Give me time to think of this."

"Of course. I will head up to my room, then." With a last smirk, Karasu stalked to where the now more-calm Kurama and overly-pissed Yusuke were standing, having opened the door again for his leave. Stopping beside Kurama, Karasu leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I'll be seeing _you_ later. I trust you know what to do."

And _bang_ went the door.

Yusuke immediately leapt into a fit, "This is bullshit! What gives that guy the right to mess with people's lives, huh?! Hiei, why don't we just… I don't know; kidnap her from the asshole or something?"

"You know we can't do that Yusuke," Hiei muttered, stepping away from the table and began pacing. "I would be arrested. There has to be another way, though… something we could do…" Hiei stopped, looking up at Kurama. He hadn't said anything except for his earlier outburst, and was now eerily silent. "Kurama?"

He looked up after a moment, a sad but determined expression on his face. Hiei already didn't like this. "I'm going to go with him."

"_**WHAT?!**_" the two black haired boys roared, making Kurama fall back into the door with wide eyes. Well, he was expecting shouting, but… wow.

"No need to scream…"

"Like Hell there's no need!" Hiei shouted, pointing at Kurama accusingly, "You are _not_ going with him! We'll think of some other—"

"There's nothing you or anyone else can do, Hiei!" Kurama threw back, not wanting to believe his own words. But it was true. He didn't want to go with the raven haired man, especially since Hiei was warming up to him (he was enjoying that, immensely), but what choice did he have? "I have to go with him."

Both Yusuke and Hiei sputtered a moment, having no come back, until Yusuke threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "I know _I _can't change your mind," he muttered, walking to and through the door leading to the kitchen. Hiei stood there with a dumb look on his face. Kurama sighed and walked over to him, kneeling and hugging the smaller boy tightly. Hiei stiffened right away, but soon relaxed in the embrace, hesitantly returning it. Hiei sighed, '_I think I'll just pass out right about now…_'

"Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly. '_Or not._'

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry, but… I have to."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a stubborn ass like that." Kurama's shoulder's shook in silent laughter, or at least, that's what Hiei thought it was until his shoulder started to feel wet. He was crying? "Kurama?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, clutching to Hiei even tighter. "I don't want to leave, Hiei, but I… I…"

"Yeah," Hiei held tighter as well, resting his chin on top of red tresses, "I know."

"Kick it like you just don't care!" – From the song "Kick the Can" by Bus Stop

"So… you're going to let Kurama go with him, but then somehow be the kick ass hero and get him back?"

"That's the plan."

"And… exactly _how_ are you going to pull that off?"

"I'm still working out the small details, but I have the big plan all set up."

"Man, and Keiko said _I_ just jump into things."

"Yusuke, shut up." Yusuke just whistled innocently in response, causing Hiei to glare at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Jeez, what's up with you? Ever since you left the dining room with Kurama you've been… acting…weird…" Hiei glared again.

"What's with that tone of voice, Urameshi?"

"You… didn't… you know… with Kurama… _did_ you???" Hiei stopped with a confused look on his face, but after a second, he seemed to figure it out.

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"Jeez! Hiei, we're right by his room! Quiet!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

The door a few feet in front of them suddenly opened, revealing a surprised Shiori poking her head out. "Is everything alright?"

"FINE!" they both cried scrambling ahead to where she stood. "Could we come in?"

Smothering a laugh, she nodded and moved aside, allowing them passage into the large, lavish room. Karasu always wanted and seemed to think he needed the best one there, second to Hiei and Yukina's, of course.

"Ah, Hiei, that was sooner than expected," Karasu called over to him. He'd been previously lounging in a chair, but was now sitting up straight. _'What a show off…' _ "So, what is your answer?"

Grudgingly, and with a look of pure loathing on his face, he replied, "I will agree."

"Excellent! Then I'll take my leave of you immediately." He stood swiftly, heading towards the door. Hiei had been expecting him to want to leave soon, and so he'd told Kurama to get ready and wait by the entrance to the mansion. Shiori seemed confused.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Turning around to face Shiori, he said in a manner like he didn't care either way, "Lord Hiei shall be your master now, Shiori. I thank you for your services up to this point."

'_Yeah, right.'_

"O-of course, milord," she said, shocked, and gave a quick bow. Then she turned to Hiei and said, "I look forward to working here, Lord Hiei."

"Hn."

"I shall see you another time, then, Hiei," Karasu waved, and almost sprinted down the corridor in his haste. Apparently he knew (or had a clue) where Kurama would be. Hiei sighed, trying to relax. He'd already said his farewells, and Ayaka had walked in and found out as well, so that was taken care of. Now…

"So how long are you going to wait, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. The lord and two servants were now walking behind him and down the hall. Hiei wasn't even sure where he was going.

"At least a couple of days. With Karasu you can never tell, he might be planning something of his own." Sighing again, Hiei stopped and regarded Shiori. "When you wish to go to your room, look for Ayaka, she will show you."

"Thank you, Sir. And… I also wish to thank you for taking care of them."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, "I still plan on taking care of them, and Karasu." The last was muttered, but Shiori still caught it.

"What do you mean? Um, if I may ask?"

"You may. Shiori," another sigh escaped his lips, "I hope you're not looking forward to seeing your son for a few days. You see, the reason why you are now in my custody is because I made a deal with your former master—or my business partner—for you to come with me while he takes your son. Don't give me that look and let me finish. I'm not planning on letting him stay there to long, and so, after a few days, I'm going to his home to take him back."

"Speaking of which," Yusuke began, "have you thought of anything for the plan to get him back, yet?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no."

"But I don't understand," Shiori took her turn now, "Why go to all this trouble?"

"…"

"Hiei, this is his mom, I think she should know."

"Shut up."

"Know what?" Hiei let out another sigh, then narrowed his eyes at seemingly nothing (but really himself for sighing so much) and glared at Yusuke threateningly. The other boy simply held up his hands. Suddenly, the older woman giggled.

"What's so funny?" they both asked.

"I think I know why, now," she kept giggling, holding her hands over her mouth to smother them. Hiei snorted, cheeks tinting a light pink. Yusuke laughed.

"Shut up. At least I don't have to say it now."

"Yeah, anyway… So now what?"

"Now the hard part… we wait."

"Go! Go! Kick it! C'mon, it's right there! KICK THE DAMN THING!!!" – Soccer coach

_Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long and that this is short, but I felt this was a good place to stop. And I didn't want to keep you all waiting anymore. It's been… uh, to long. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I'll try harder to be faster and have longer updates! Until then, please review!!!_


	9. Operation: Infiltrate!

_Well, after finally getting off my lazy ass, ready freaking hilarious and utterly depressing doujinshi, being sick, getting ready for school, getting my braces off and a retainer in (not to mention the pain afterwards), and mourning over my beloved and missed dog Angel, I am now back to give you the next chapter… I am truly sorry for how long it's taken, but now hopefully I will be able to get to work a bit faster… though I really doubt this._

_I promised myself I'd get this out before school started, and by Jove, I DID…!_

_It's been no help that my muse has ditched me, either (damn you Wynn, I fncking hate you)… but enough excuses, time for the show to start!_

_**IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY:**__ you all remember that dream Hiei had awhile back? No? Good, 'cause I hardly did either. Anyway, there's a continuation to the dream in this chapter, so be ready for that. And for those of you who do remember, yes, it has relevance to the story, and it isn't in there just to take up space, so HA!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Yu Yu Hakusho is not owned by the poor excuse of an author that is writing this, so, for the love of God, don't sue. She's only got about thirty bucks, anyway._

Slave or Save?

Chapter VIII – Operation: Infiltrate!

Waiting, Hiei soon discovered, was not easy. At all. In fact, he felt as though he were going to explode. Or go on a homicidal rampage, whichever came first. And he was beginning to wonder why the Hell he'd even offered to wait in the first place. Now it seemed utterly pointless… and quite aggravating.

"Brother… are you alright?" Hiei had decided to tell Yukina what was going on (finally), and she was 'gung ho' about the whole thing.

"_As long as you're happy, and you get him back, then go for it all the way!"_

'_At least I don't have to worry about that, then…'_ Hiei mused. He was sitting in his room near the window, chin resting in his palm, watching slaves run about and birds fly through the sky. He saw a blur of blue on the ground and new Botan was bust as usual. He'd been waiting for three days already, and he was growing anxious. _'Karasu would expect me to come quickly… I have to be patient…'_

"Brother?" he jumped, turning to see Yukina standing in the doorway to his room. She had a concerned look on her face, and it made Hiei look away from her. "Don't you think it's time to go…?"

He sighed, standing up and crossing the room towards her. "You don't know how much I want to… but… One more day," he said after a pause. "Just one more day."

Knowing that it would make him slightly upset, but also knowing he needed it, Yukina embraced her brother tightly. And Hiei tensed as soon as her hands touched him, but, to Yukina's surprise, he returned the hug. She smiled and clutched him tighter. "You'll be able to save him, Hiei."

"… Thank you."

"Pickles and ice-cream don't mix. Trust me." – I forget who this is from

Meanwhile with Kurama… things were going… as predicted, in Kurama's mind. Karasu kept him in sight every where he went, except for at night, and the sympathetic looks he was getting from the other slaves didn't make it any better. Apparently, Karasu found 'toys' often, and Kurama would be just another notch in the bed post, as the saying goes. Of course, hearing things like "Oh, here's another one… he'll be dead quickly" or "Another one of Master Karasu's pets… I feel sorry for the boy" weren't making him feel any better. Karasu had already tried a couple of times to seduce Kurama into his bed, all attempts failing, much to the crow-like lord's displeasure.

And so, it didn't surprise Kurama at all when a servant came and told him that Karasu requested his presence in his bed chambers. Or that he had to be escorted there, for precaution. Nope, no surprise at all.

"I'm very sorry about this, Kurama… If I could do anything to help, I would, honest."

"I know, and I thank you for that." He smiled at the young man, and he smiled back, albeit nervously, almost seemingly afraid that Karasu might be watching them. Kurama sighed, wondering what his hopefully temporary master had in mind for him to do now. "Do you know what it is that he wants?"

The boy shook his head, looking around them. "He said nothing of what he wanted… unless you count yourself, of course," he added. Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Ahm… here we are. Good luck." The last was whispered hurriedly before the boy dashed back down the hall. Sighing once more, Kurama knocked once before letting himself in.

"You called for me, Sir?" Karasu nodded. He was lounging on a chair near his window, a small book in one hand and a half-full wine glass in the other. He wore a pristine white button-up shirt and black dress pants and shoes, looking as if he had just returned from a formal meeting, when in actuality he had been in his room all day. His trade-mark mask still adorned the bottom half of his face, glinting in the faint light coming through the window and from the dimly lit room.

"How have you liked your stay so far, Kurama?" he asked, motioning for Kurama to sit in the seat across from him. The redhead did so stiffly.

"It's been… as expected, Sir."

"And what had you expected?" he asked, a genuinely curious look upon his features.

"For you to be acting as you are: a perverse, bored man with nothing better to—" he was cut off as the aforementioned wine glass flew past his head, startling him so much that he fell out of his chair. Karasu was on top of him soon after, violet eyes glowing with a red hue that freakishly reminded Kurama of Hiei. _'Oh… of all the times…'_

He really did miss Hiei…

"You will learn to watch your tongue, slave," he growled viciously. He reached a hand up, and Kurama half expected him to strike him, but instead the hand reached for the mask covering the raven haired man's face. Ripping it away, he leaned down and captured the others' lips, forcing his own tongue into his mouth. He quickly pulled away with a yelp as the intruder was bitten.

Kurama spat to the side, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "And you, _Sir_, should learn to keep _your_ tongue to yourself." He was answered this time with the attack he'd been awaiting before. Nails included.

Karasu wasn't surprised that the redhead had rejected him again, but the continuous rebukes were not expected. Usually one retort was given before he merely stopped and decided that that was enough for the time being. Apparently he was growing tired of this game. But the dark lord was just starting to have fun.

Reaching for the discarded mask, Karasu smirked triumphantly at the four lines, no beading with blood, across Kurama's face. "Now look what you made me do," he scolded, putting his mask on once more. He made a 'tsk'-ing sound whilst running a finger around the scratches, being careful not to wipe away any blood. He swiftly stood and walked to his forgotten book, waving a hand in the direction of the door. "You may leave, now."

Kurama pushed himself to his feet, not bothering with his left cheek's injuries, the blood now dripping onto the floor. He bowed quickly, stiffly, muttering a small 'yes-sir' before walking out of the room, the door banging behind him.

Karasu chuckled, flipping through the pages absently. Rain began to beat against the window, the small 'pitter-patters' growing steadily louder. He was enjoying himself immensely. "I'm surprised," he murmured to himself, "that Hiei hasn't made his appearance yet…"

"He said to _eat_ the thing, not _beat_ it! Make up your minds!!!" – I forget who, but it was about a donut

"_So what are we goin' to do at your place, Mr. Sensui?" the young Hiei asked, looking up at the much taller man. Sensui gave him a small smile, one that made Hiei uneasy, but he thought nothing of it._

**:I'd wished I had thought better than I had at the time. But how could I have known what would happen? I was no more than several years old at the time… Hell, I don't even remember how old I was! I'd think I would, after something like that.:**

"_I was hoping you could stay with me for some time. Your parents already know, so all I have to do is wait for your answer. What do you say?" Sensui lied smoothly. Hiei nodded immediately. After all, if his parents agreed, what was the harm in coming with this man? He smiled, "Good, I'm glad you agreed."_

**:I'm not…:**

_They soon arrived at a large mansion, similar to Hiei's, only slightly smaller. They hurried inside, for it had just begun to lightly shower on them. Giving a small shiver, Hiei looked around the room with wide eyes. Ornately decorated, a high ceiling; it looked just like his own home. What awed him, though, were the painted pictures on the circular ceiling, reminding him of a steeple he had seen once before._

"_I take it that you like the room?" Sensui asked quietly. Hiei replied with a distracted nod, head still craned back to see the art. Humans dancing with nature, people that looked half animal, and the animals themselves seeming to be ready to flit between one place to the other. It all looked intricate, as if the plants, people and animals were actually alive, simply frozen to the ceiling and in time._

_He loved it… it was so captivating._

**:I wonder if they put that up there merely to distract you, make you let your guard down… It certainly worked for me.:**

_The sudden sound of echoing footsteps on the cloud white floor brought him back to Earth, and coming towards him was another man, who seemed torn between looking at Hiei and Sensui. He had blue-green colored hair and bright amber eyes, looking youthful, and they danced in the light of the room. _

"_Ah, Sensui, I see you brought our… _guest_." The man said, his voice carrying through the room in a soft whisper of breath. Sensui nodded, and the man turned his full attention to Hiei. "So… Hiei, I'm glad you could come."_

**:Again, I'm no where near glad…:**

_Hiei smiled, his innocence seeming to lighten up the area around him. He completely ignored the small voice in the back of his mind, pleading for him to leave, to run away with all that he was…_

_And so, without a second thought, he followed both men to where their 'friend' was waiting for him…_

"Tweeee…" - Me

Hiei woke abruptly, cold sweat rolling down his face, making his eyes burn. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed the liquid away, inhaling deeply afterwards. _'Damn dreams to Hell.'_

A knock at his door made him push the dream out of the way for now, and he walked over to it and pulled it open. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ayaka, and Shiori (_'Kurama… today's the day.'_) were waiting for him on the other side, determined expressions on all of their faces. Hiei snorted, a smirk forming on his dry lips.

"And I thought you'd be the first one up," Yusuke said, but there was a teasing note in his voice. He returned the smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "You ready?"

"More than. Let's go." He ran to a closet on the other side of the room, pulling out a sword and three pistols. At the looks he received from the others, he muttered, "it's for precaution." He handed one to Yusuke and Kuwabara respectively and keeping one for himself, then quickly left the room, but half way down the hall stopped. Turing back around to face the others, he blinked at Shiori and Ayaka, seemingly only noticing them now. "You two shouldn't come," he stated bluntly, pointing at them both.

Their determined expressions didn't waver in the slightest. "He's my son, Sir," Shiori said stubbornly, clenching her fists to her side.

"And he's my brother!" Ayaka cried, equally as stubborn as her adoptive mother.

"We're all going, shrimp, no matter what you say," Kuwabara said gruffly, a glare set on his lord, but a teasing glint in his eye at the normal insult, "He's friend _and_ family. We aren't lettin' you do this alone."

Hiei, to say the least, was slightly baffled by their eagerness to help and go. And yet, he wasn't all that surprised. Rolling his eyes with another smirk, he turned again and ran to the door.

"If you're coming, then keep up!"

The four behind him smiled, giving each other a look before running after the short land lord.

"Yes Sir!"

"I know you hate this but please don't end it…" – Fefe Dobson's 'This is my Life'

"Those scratches look pretty bad, Kurama… Are you sure I shouldn't—"

"No thank you, ma'am. After all, _Master_ likes the new addition to my face, so if you tried anything… I don't want you getting into trouble, ma'am. But thank you for offering."

The small woman sighed, but nodded. "As you wish." She looked around them, a small smile gracing her usually frowning face. "Although I am sad that you had to come on such bad terms, I am ecstatic to see that the garden is holding up so well now that you're here. Only a few days and it's already weed free!"

Kurama returned the smile, eyes twinkling in the high sun's light. "I'm glad I'm doing something good here. I'm sure the place could use it." He wiped sweat from his forehead, leaving a small line of dirt in its place. "Is there anywhere else that needs tending to?"

"Mm… I think just the trees need a few branches cut down. Master Karasu says that they're to low…"

Kurama blinked, looking towards the hunched over lady behind him, "Is there something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something running to the front of the house… a few something's, actually." She chuckled, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'm getting so old I'm seeing things now!"

"Hm." Kurama looked in the direction she had been, trying to see what it was that older woman might have seen. Nothing moved. _'How odd…' _

"Trick-or-Treat, I want meat! XD" – Slinky-kun at Thanksgiving when he was younger

It took them a few hours by carriage to finally arrive at Karasu's mansion (which was why Hiei had decided to leave early), but once there they all felt the adrenaline rush through them. Karasu was known for his tricks and surprises, so they had to tread carefully through his territory.

They didn't dare pull up to close to his mansion, and opted instead to come up behind it a little ways away, but not to far for Shiori and Ayaka to walk. The walk itself went by quickly with a deafening silence between the five would-be heroes. No one seemed bothered to break it.

Quickly coming up to the establishment, they went near the garden and hid for a few minutes, catching their breath after alternating between running and walking. They didn't see the if there was anyone else there, and didn't need to, for they quickly left soon after they arrived.

"So, Hiei, how we gonna do this, then?" Yusuke asked, peeking now through the bushes. Not seeing anyone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"We probably want to go through a window, not a door. He used to always have someone by the doors leading to the outside and his more private and decorated rooms, and I doubt he's changed that." A small nod from Shiori helped to confirm this. "I know where about everything is, so we're already in a good area of the place to find a window to sneak into."

"And then we just find Kurama and high-tail it outta there, right?"

Hiei gave Kuwabara a look that said to 'keep his trap shut and let him finish'. He promptly did so. "It won't be that easy. I'm going for Karasu. All of you go look for Kurama and sneak in through…" He turned to face the house, peering at the large windows spread evenly on the outer walls. He then pointed to one about half-way to the corner of it and to a large, dark wood door. "That one."

"Why there, Sir?" Shiori asked, remembering that area of the home from her own stay here.

"It's close to a staircase, which leads to his bed chambers. I'm sure the sick bastard has Kurama probably somewhere near his own room.

"But wait a sec," Yusuke interrupted, earning a glare from the shorter black-haired teen. "If you're going for Karasu, wouldn't you be coming with us, then?"

"You forget what time it is, Urameshi?" he retorted. Yusuke looked confused, but the realization dawned.

"Oh yeah, he's checking on the house this time of day. Actually, he only does that every week. Is that why you picked today?" Hiei nodded. "You sneaky, smart little guy," he mumbled.

"Shut up. Are you all ready?" They nodded. "Then get going. If something happens… well, holler, I guess."

The separated then, Hiei going to the left and the small group to the right. Pulling a small knife he kept in the small pocket he made in his boot, the small lord picked the lock on the window and slipped in. Not a soul in sight. _Perfect._

Jumping inside, shutting the paned glass behind him silently, Hiei crept down the dark, red carpeted halls. He didn't know what he hated more, Karasu visiting him at his own home or going to the others abode. Though he would never admit it, the raven like master's mansion always frightened him.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, hiei peeked around a corner before continuing on his way. _Where could he be now… I'm near the kitchen, so I guess I'll start there._

"When life gives you lemons, throw them at someone. It's a good stress reliever."

With the others, Yusuke had also opened his own window, finding it, surprisingly, unlocked. Climbing through, he looked down the hall and saw no one. _Lucky day,_ he though, and helped the girls through the window next. Kuwabara clambered in last, and shut the window behind him, though not as quietly as his lord had.

"Kuwabara! Be quiet!" Yusuke hissed, checking the corridor yet again.

"Sorry!"

"_Shh!!!" _

Once 'shh's' had been passed between them all, they finally started their way to the stair, which were just around the corner. "Hiei coulda let us in through a closer window," Yusuke muttered. Ayaka giggled.

And so the rescue began… If it could be called that.

"Is all we see or seem but a dream within a dream?" – Edgar Allan Poe

_I don't think it was that long… but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Terribly sorry! _

_I hope you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to review!_


	10. Confrontation!

_Damn, am I slow or what? Family issues, end of discussion. D;_

_Well… I do believe that was the longest blank yet. Again, family was involved, and a major wall known as writer's block. But the family is getting better (in a sense)… Not so much the writer's block. __**-smacks random table with paper fan- **__Open now for suggestions! Fill in your ballets and send it off with your review!_

_Everyone, you'd better thank _**CrystalTwilight **_and_ **Yoko-cw**_ for this chapter. If not for their latest kick in the ass to me, this wouldn't be out for a lot longer._

_Oh, my, we're almost in the double digits, chapter-wise!_

**Warning:** _I'm not entirely savvy on pistol parts, so if there is an error and you notice, please tell me and I shall fix it. Thank you._

_Anyway, read, review, don't kill me, and enjoy._

Slave or Save?

Chapter IX – Confrontation!

Yusuke peeked around the corner once more, before motioning to the others. The coast was clear. They tip-toed up the stairs as quietly as they could for them. It was fairly quiet, but Yusuke and Shiori weren't too surprised. Karasu liked things to be hush-hush for the most part.

Once they reached the top, Yusuke looked around again. All was clear. They headed down the hall, thankful for the carpet blanketing the floor. It muffled even Kuwabara's clumsy steps. Only problem was, it did the same for anyone around the corner…

"Who the heck are you guys?!" a young man practically shrieked, pointing at them with a shaking finger. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"That's none of—" he began, but was cut off by Shiori.

"Julian?" she asked, surprised and shocked.

The boy blinked at her for a moment, and then recognition dawned on his features. "Shiori?!" He seemed as shocked as she had been. He looked around quickly before running towards them, almost tripping over his own feet. When he reached them, Ayaka had to jump out of the way for fear of being shoved down. Julian grasped her hands the elder woman's hands, "What are you doing back here?!" he said, looking to be a mix of happy and afraid at the same time.

"I'm here for my son, of course! I told you about him." She clutched to his hands as well, "Have you seen him? Is he alright?"

"Kurama, you mean?" he asked. She nodded, causing him to let a nervous smile out. "Yes, yes, I've seen him! He's so nice, too! Oh… well, last I saw him he was alright. That was this morning, though. He was being summoned by Lord Karasu." He looked at her with teary eyes, about ready to weep. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything! Forgive me, Shiori!" he bawled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look of disgust; what a baby! But, Shiori knew him, and seemed to like him, so he couldn't be all bad. But jeez… wussy-much. "Sorry to break this up, Jewels, but do you know where Kurama is now?"

Julian looked miffed at the name, but just sniffled and wiped his eyes, too timid to retort. "W-well… he might be heading to his room. He usually stays there or in the gardens during the day."

"Fantastic! Julian, please take us to him!" Ayaka cried, clutching to his leg with tears of her own. Julian's tears came up again, and he kneeled down to hug her.

"Of course I will, young lady!"

"Oh brother," Yusuke and Kuwabara muttered simultaneously.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells… uhm… I don't know this song!" – my little cousin

Smelling the aromas of chicken and other fine dishes, Hiei walked slowly towards the swinging galley doors. He crouched low, pushing the door open a little ways and peeking inside.

Surprisingly, there were only two people in the room. One was—which is not surprising, because they work in there—a chef of the household. The second, however, had Hiei leaning closer against the wall. _Karasu._

As quietly as possible, Hiei pushed open the swinging door and slid into the room, holding the frame and door so it shut quietly behind him. He crawled over to a place that was concealed by anyone who would either walk into the room or who was where Karasu and the chef were now.

Without a flinch, the chef ladled some of the soup he was making and handed it to his owner. Karasu tasted it, but for awhile made no comment. He finally just smacked the young man over the head with the spoon.

"Unsatisfactory." He plopped the spoon back into the concoction. "Make it again, right this time." He then left.

Glaring at his master's back until gone, the young chef sighed irritably. "Bastard," he hissed.

Suddenly, he felt something cool touch the back of his blond-haired head. Instantly, he stilled, knowing exactly what it was.

"Move, or make any noise for help, and you die," Hiei said coldly, holding the pistol tightly in his hand. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Hiei removed the pistol from his head, but still held it well in range to shoot him. Turning his head slightly, the chef's eye's widened a bit. "Lord Hiei? Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"That is none of your business," he growled. Holding up the weapon a little higher, the lord gestured to the galley door with it. "You're going to lead me out of here. If anyone asks, you're taking me to Karasu for a meeting. Got it?" He nodded. "Then get going."

"Oh-kay… this is the part where we run like chicken shits. Riiight… NOW!!"

Julian led the group quickly through the halls of the mansion. For a sissy, Yusuke and Kuwabara both thought, he's pretty quick (but then, if you're a sissy, you'd need to be, so you can run away). They quickly came up to the floor where Kurama's room supposedly was with, thankfully, no more run-ins with any of Karasu's slaves or guards.

"Here's his room," Julian said suddenly, stopping in front of a very average door. Yusuke found himself slightly shocked. But whatever.

Julian knocked on the door. There was a pause, before a muffled voice called 'come in'. The sissy-boy opened the door.

The inside of the room was also rather plain, for a nobleman's standards, but for a slave, it was lavish. The furniture was all wood, and it included dressers, a vanity, a desk, and a four-poster bed. On said bed was a pair of legs hanging over the edge.

Yusuke walked around the other side of the bed to see Kurama lying on his back on the floor, his upper legs resting against the side of the bed, lower legs on top (the part they had seen). His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the young man standing near him.

Shiori followed Yusuke over, and gasped. "Shuichi, what happened to your face?!"

The redhead's eyes snapped open at her voice, and he turned toward them. "Mother? Yusuke? What are you doing here?!"

Yusuke, also wide-eyed at his wound, pointed at Shiori. "She asked first," he said lamely.

"Kurama!" Ayaka squealed happily, running to his side and hugging him. She looked up at his face as well. "Ow! What happened to you?"

"Its nothing," he said quickly, standing with Ayaka in his arms. "Why are you here?" he asked again, looking at them all anxiously.

"We're your escorts outta this Hell hole," Kuwabara said, puffing his chest out as if he had just done something commendable. "So get yer stuff and let's go!"

"I cannot," he replied, shaking his head. "Karasu will—"

"Karasu-shmarasu. Hiei's got him taken care of. Or, he will, anyway." Yusuke scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "No gunfire yet, so it must not be too bad."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the other side of the mansion. Yusuke sighed. "Guess I spoke too soon, huh?"

He was speaking to an empty room, though. Turning, he saw the door was ajar. "Hey!! Wait for me, damn it!"

"But why's the rum gone?" – Jack Sparrow

Shoving the blonde-haired boy behind him, Hiei suddenly fired his pistol at seemingly nothing. But then the boy saw his master further down the hall. His eyes widened. _Where did he come from?! The hall was completely empty…_

"Ahh, Hiei. I was wondering when you would show yourself." Karasu chuckled darkly, sliding a foot behind him. "And taking a hostage as well? My, how low you've sunken."

"Be quiet," Hiei growled, aiming the gun at the crow-like man's head. "I'm here to take back what is mine, and to kill you once and for all. Stand aside now and I may spare your life… for awhile longer."

"Mm. I think not." The boy's eyes grew again; he knew what was coming next.

"Move!" he shouted. Shoving the smaller man out of harms way, the wall to their left suddenly exploded, throwing them both off of their feet. Gasping in pain as he landed, the blonde clutched his now bleeding arm. He glanced in Hiei's general direction, looking for any sign of the lord. "Hiei, Sir?" he asked.

A _clang!_ sounded, and he turned to look where the noise had come from. Another clang and sparks were thrown. The dust cleared, and he could see his master fighting with the small man, Hiei's gun now in his hand, while Hiei himself now had his katana.

"So slow, Hiei," Karasu scolded, pushing down harder with the pistol in his possession. "I expected better of you."

Grunting, Hiei slashed away from the hold, swinging again at his enemy's unguarded middle. Another small explosion flung him away, but he landed on his feet this time. _How is he making these damned explosions?!_ Hiei mentally raged.

A laugh drew his attention to his back, but before he could turn, he was being held in a chokehold.

"I am very well versed in the art of making bombs, little one," Karasu chortled, holding tighter to Hiei's neck. "Hmm, death by asphyxiation. Not quite the way I wanted to kill you, but—" he was interrupted by a rock from the debris hitting his head. "—AUGH!" Releasing Hiei, he clutched his head.

Falling, Hiei landed hard on the debris strewn carpet, holding his neck and wheezing.

"Edward—" Karasu began, turning toward the blonde boy sitting on the floor. Behind him was the offender who had thrown the rock at him. "You!"

"Heh, long time no see, freak," Yusuke laughed, juggling another chunk of wall in his hands.

Hiei looked up from the floor, his eyes narrowed. Damn Yusuke, just when he was about to—

The red eyes immediately widened at the sight of the redhead, as did Kurama's. Hiei's because it had been awhile since they had seen each other, and, he would admit it now, to himself, that he had missed the redhead, and also because of the scratches on his… _love's_ face. (Hiei thought it odd that he would think of Kurama this way, but he excused it for the 'heat of the moment'.)

Kurama was struck dumb for the same reasons as Hiei; he had dearly missed the little man—and he had no shame or qualms of admitting it, to himself or aloud—and also because of the numerous marks already marring his body from the small bombs.

"Edward!" Julian cried, rushing to now-known-as-Edward's side. The blonde boy smiled up at the brunette, sighing in relief that he was alright. Julian let more tears fall from his bright green eyes, seeing the blood rushing down Edward's arm. Ed's own blue eyes were softened at the sight of his lover. "Oh my, you're hurt! I'm so sorry!" he bawled.

"Quit blubbering, I'm fine," he mumbled, secretly loving the attention. "It's not your fault, anyway."

Julian smiled wearily and hugged him.

Hiei stood, all of this being background noise to him, at the sight of Kurama. But he also kept one eye on Karasu as he slowly inched toward them. Standing his ground now at _his love's_ side, Hiei turned toward Karasu once more.

"So, are you ready for all of us, now?"

"'To be continued' is simply another way to say 'hold your damn horses and be fucking patient'." – Me

_Yess, I finally finished it! As I promised, it was out by this evening! I sure do hope you all are still there, but I shan't be mad (or blame you) for not being there._

_I do so hope you enjoyed it, and please do review!_

_I also hope you liked the added EdJu in there. I couldn't help myself. ;D_


	11. Final Battle End

I feel more awful than usual

_I feel more awful than usual. I thank everyone who reviewed this and any of my other stories when this was last updated. It was the biggest rush of reviews I'd ever had… and what do I do in thanks? NOT update! Shame on me, damn it, shame on ME!_

_But now I am fully working toward finishing this (well, not fully, but close enough). And it is _**THE END!**

_I also have a question. I have another idea to continue with this same story-line, but I don't wish to put it in THIS story (really, I've drug it on long enough). __**Should I write a sequel with the idea instead, or drop it once this is finished??**__ Feedback is greatly appreciated, and I'll take non-signed in reviews, too._

Slave or Save?

Chapter X – Final Battle

Standing his ground now at _his love's_ side, Hiei turned toward Karasu once more.

"So, are you ready for all of us, now?"

Karasu laughed (an evil, sadistic one, but a laugh), and took a small step forward. "You all think you can take me? Compared to me, you are nothing." He took another small step forward.

Both Edward and Julian began to shove their companions away as two more bombs exploded on either side of the new team.

Sitting up and trying to brush the smoke of debris out of his face, Yusuke wondered aloud, "Why aren't any other servants showing up? This is some pretty loud shit!"

Another _clang!_ and laugh sounded through the air. "I made sure no one was roaming the halls, just in case of your arrival," came Karasu's voice. As the smoke cleared once again, he and Hiei were in another lock. Unfortunately, the pistol was now aiming at the smaller man's face. A triumphant smirk could be seen in the evil lord's violet (now almost red) eyes. "Goodbye, Hiei."

_Bang!_

A large bullet hole appeared in the ceiling, the slender foot that had kicked it away still in front of Hiei's face. A fist then connected with Karasu's face, sending him backwards.

Kurama lowered his leg, and Yusuke pulled back his fist, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Yusuke?" Kurama asked, eyeing his fist.

"… SHIT! Shit, shit, **SHIT**! What the Hell is that damn mask made of?! Oh, God, OW!" He danced around, waving his damaged hand wildly in the air. It was red and swelling fast, and the knuckles were bleeding. "It's like playing Bloody Knuckles with Kuwabara's skull!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Urameshi?!" the carrot-top hollered, shaking his own clenched fist in the air. "I oughtta clobber you for that!"

Letting out a small sigh, Hiei slapped his forehead. Smiling slightly, Kurama turned to him. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, trying to be discreet. It wasn't hard, what with Yusuke and Kuwabara griping in the background.

"Fine," Hiei mumbled, rolling his eyes at the two himself.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Kurama reached for Hiei's hand, squeezing his fingers with his own. He gave him a shy smile.

Though Hiei had accepted how he felt for the young man in front of him, he was still sketchy about revealing his feelings publicly. He settled for squeezing his hand back. Kurama got the message loud and clear, and he beamed, his face practically glowing.

"You think a punch to the face will take me down?" Karasu's voice called, a snarl pouring forth from his throat. Everyone quickly got to their feet, ready for the next attack.

Bombs went off in the walls once again, and everyone was flung back. Karasu laughed. "You see now? Nothing can beat me!"

"Okay, _Sir_, you have a better idea than stand and get blown to pieces?" Yusuke asked, clutching his forearm. The last blow had really got him this time.

"Watch your mouth. No matter the situation, I'm still in charge of you, damn it," Hiei growled, his frustration getting the best of him.

"Geez Urameshi, have some respect for the man," Kuwabara added. When Yusuke looked about ready to start a fight within the fight, Kurama intervened.

"Knock it off, both of you. This is serious. We need a new strategy. Running around like chickens with our heads cut off is obviously not working."

"So what do you suggest?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him.

"Well—"

"Duck!" Another bomb went off almost near where they sat, throwing them back once again.

"Thank God you have a thick skull, Kuwabara, otherwise that rock might have hurt."

"Yeah, I know—wait!"

"Shut up you idiots!" Hiei almost roared, glaring at them like he never had before. It had them both flinching back in slight fear. "Kurama."

"Right…" he said quietly, taking the hint. "What I was saying was, distract him. That's really the only thing I've learned about Karasu: he's fairly easily distracted…" he paused briefly, looking away with pink cheeks, "… when I'm nearby."

"So you'll go dance in front of him—"

"Then Hiei, Kuwabara and I can shoot/slice him—"

"No! Shuichi, there must be another way! You could be hurt!" Shiori cut in, suddenly appearing next to them.

"Gah!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped back in shock. Before anything else could be said, what a shock, another bomb went off!

"Mother, are you alright?" Kurama asked, leaning over Shiori. Quite a few had gone off that time, and he had leapt over her on instinct.

"Fine, fine. Shuichi, you can't do that!" she protested, more worried about her son than anything else.

"Yeah, you can't!" Ayaka agreed, also now appearing by their side.

Sighing, Kurama smiled at his small family. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He turned to Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "Now?"

"No!" the two girls cried, but the boys simply ignored them. This had to be done, it was their only chance.

"Better sooner than later!" Yusuke called back.

Quickly standing before either Shiori or Ayaka could stop him, Kurama ran into the dust and still falling debris to where Karasu's silhouette could be seen.

"Your aim is off, _My Lord_," he taunted, grimacing over the title. "Maybe you should give up while you're behind."

"Insolent…!" Instead of coming from one of the walls again as expected, a bomb was flung at him by Karasu himself. His head connected with the wall closest to him with a sickening _crack_. Karasu heard and laughed. "My _aim_ is off, eh?"

The three young men took that as their cue to attack. Hiei immediately dashed straight ahead while Yusuke and Kuwabara ran along the sides of the wall.

By the time the dust cleared and everything could be seen again, two gun shots and a loud gasping sound were heard. Shiori quickly grabbed Ayaka and clutched her to herself, shielding her from the sight in front of them.

One of the bullets had gone straight through the maniac's skull, blood spurting forward from the new addition to his head. The other had gone through his shoulder and up through the bottom of his neck on the other side. (Yusuke had almost been grazed by it, but with the dumb luck he was known to have, it passed him by.) Hiei's sword protruded from his back, and it was the only thing keeping the now dead man alive.

Hiei pulled the sword from the sheath of his body, watching as the corpse fell to the floor. It had seemed too easy to him, but then, maybe he was just sad he hadn't been able to do more damage.

Everyone was still for some time before, finally, Yusuke let a grin split his face.

"FUCK yeah, he's dead!" he crowed, jumping up in the air. Kuwabara joined him, but when he glanced back at the dead body, he looked a bit squeamish. Shiori sighed from where she sat a little further away, still cradling the little girl in her arms. Edward and Julian also sighed, looking at each other with relief clearly showing on their faces.

In a rare show of immaturity (and no one was watching, so who cares?), Hiei gave a swift kick to the body before him before going to the redhead slumped against the wall. He shook his shoulder gently, and green eyes fluttered open. "Wha—?"

"Don't move, your head's probably going to start smarting soon." Sure enough, he felt the throb of pain as soon as it was mentioned, making him reach for his head. Hiei smirked and grabbed his hand. "You might not want to touch it just yet."

"So… he's—?"

"Dead as dead can be. But if he comes back to life, there's going to be some serious problems."

Kurama chuckled, squeezing the hand holding his own. "I'm sure that won't be an issue." He leaned forward.

"Idiot, don't move—" Hiei was cut off when soft lips touched his own, lids closing over tired green eyes. Hiei copied the move, sighing through his nose in contentment.

Yusuke coughed behind them. "Geh, get a room when we get back, you guys! There are children present!" When Yusuke pointed to Ayaka and Kuwabara, he was tackled by the latter, and curses flew from both of them. Everyone laughed at their antics, even Hiei, though he was probably laughing at their stupidity more than anything else.

"When stories end, it depends on how good they were to determine if you'll be sad or not."

Edward and Julian stayed behind to give a story to the authorities when they made their appearance, and Hiei gave them and anyone else at Karasu's mansion an open invitation to come work for him if they so wished. After gathering themselves and cleaning up a bit, the rest of the group returned home, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Everything basically returned to normal after the incident, and it went back to Yusuke and Kuwabara's squabbles being the only entertainment around the large mansion.

Now being a week later, Hiei had many more slaves and followers than before. Karasu's lands were being fought over by the surrounding landlords now that word was out of his death, but Hiei gave it not a second thought. He wasn't interested in owning and up keeping anymore property. He had enough as it was.

And now, this week later, Hiei was in one of the many restored gardens of his home, lying back on a patch of soft grass and letting the sun coming through the windows above warm him.

And this is where Kurama found him much later, only now he was fast asleep. The redhead smiled, sitting next to the smaller body. "Skipping out on work again, I see," he murmured, finding his fingers combing through his little love's hair.

A chuckle came from the dark haired one, making Kurama jump, "Of course. It's boring as Hell reading over all those documents and signing my name repeatedly." He sighed softly as the combing then continued, and lightly stretched.

"Mm. I can imagine," he laughed softly, now joining Hiei on the grass further. He rested his head on the lord's shoulder and hugged the other's body to his own.

"Comfy yet?" Hiei teased, glancing down at the red mane under his chin.

"Quite."

"I figured."

Kurama laughed again, snuggling deeper into his warmth. Silence then passed between them for some time before he spoke again. "So… now what?"

"I don't follow," Hiei said in a confused voice.

"What do we do now?" he elaborated. "Now that the Karasu mishap is over and done with, I mean."

Hiei shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care, either. So long as no more psychos come along, I could care less." He snorted.

"So you don't care… if I do this?" before he could ask what 'this' was, Hiei found the redhead now on top of him, his lips pressed to his own firmly. When a tongue brushed his bottom lip, he let out a small gasp, allowing the slick organ the access it wanted. They battled for some time before they needed air and broke apart.

A wolf whistle form the door drew their attention away from each other, blushes flooding both their faces.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed loudly, "Daa-amn, you guys go at it like rabbits in mating season!" Yusuke poked fun at them.

"Urameshi Yusuke…" Hiei growled, red eyes glaring daggers at the two buffoons across from the two on the grass. Kurama immediately rolled off, seeing the coming violence. Hiei got up soon after, whispering a quick 'later' to the kneeling redhead before stalking over to the idiots.

He smiled and watched as his love chased them out of the room, shouting insults and death threats at their retreating backs. _As normal as it's going to get_, he thought to himself.

_Fin_

_Yes… it's finally the end of _Slave or Save_! What a shock!_

_I know it's a crappy and short and a corny ending, but my little spark died when I saw how long it took to update this. I am deeply sorry for that, and I hope you can all forgive my tardiness. _

_I hope you enjoyed the ending, regardless of the lateness, corniness, shortness, and abruptness. I truly tried my hardest for all of you._

_Even though I don't deserve it, I hope you leave a review, whether it is to chew me out or whatever floats your boat._

_See you all next story!!_


End file.
